


Got A Strange Magic

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery, Dances, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first meet at a music shop looking through records. The next time they meet is when Kili winds up in the hospital where Tauriel works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kiliel week.
> 
> Title from the song 'Strange Magic', by Electric Light Orchestra

Kili had a plan.

Walking down the street, with a confident swagger in his steps, he had his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He was rather enjoying the summer weather that was inevitably cooling down into autumn- it was already autumn, but whatever. Maybe he'd buy himself an iced tea later, even though he was a coffee person at heart. Right now he was focused on his destination.

Kili had been saving up for the new Tame Impala album that had been released last month and he was hoping the music store he was heading to still had copies of the vinyl record of the album. He'd counted his cash saved twice before heading out of the apartment. He was certain- knew- he had enough. And maybe he'd buy the cd version as well for something to listen to in the car.

Since the shop was on the other side of town, Kili decided to take one of the city buses over to save himself from walking in the heat. While the weather was desirable for a change, it was still fairly warm, and the buses were air conditioned. Well, mostly. He did own a car, but it was having repairs done. His brother was out at the moment, so that was another option gone.

By the time he got to the bus stop, the bus was just about to leave. “Shit! Wait, wait!” He ran up to it and by some luck he was able to get on. Once on the bus, he plopped down in a seat and leaned his head back.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took out the little device. One new message; from his brother, Fili.

> **{Fili}** _your shift's been_ _changed_ _around_ _._ _uncle_ _want_ _s_ _you in tonight._

 

That so? Kili quickly texted his brother back.

> **{Kili}** _thnx. Speaking of which I might be getting some new music for the shop_
> 
> **{Fili}** _the radio is already set to an alt. rock station_
> 
> **{Kili}** _jk going over to the music store across town for myself_
> 
> **{Fili}** _the new tame impala album?_
> 
> **{Kili}** _yup_
> 
> **{Fili}** _k._ _see you later. be at the shop by 5:30_

 

Kili put his phone back into his pocket and relaxed for the duration of the ride, settling for looking out the window. When the bus stopped at the street he wanted, he got off and resumed his 'confident-swagger' walk.

He rounded a corner of the street, and the shop came into view. Kili smiled to himself and walked into the shop.

The bell rang above the door and there was music softly playing over the radio like always. Kili Liked this shop; locally run by some friendly people who might as well know him by name. He came here a lot looking for music and this time was no different. He didn't waste any time and headed to the back section of the store where the vinyl records were.

“Electronic... metal... soundtrack...” He muttered to himself as he scanned the boxes and crates of records. He was looking for the 'rock/pop' records- ah-ha; there it is!

Kili sought out the 'T' section, as the album he was looking for would be close to the front of the section. Finding it, he reached to look through the box and pull the first record back when another hand reached out and brushed against his briefly.

He furrowed his brow and drew back. On reflex, he looked off to his side as someone said, “Oh, pardon.”

When Kili turned he came face to face with a woman; a redhead.

 _'Oh. Hello.'_ Was the only thought that went through his head before he mentally short circuited.

The woman next to him was quite tall, but then again Kili was only 5'5”. She wore a green dress and her auburn hair, braided in places and looking almost like the gold-orange flames of a fire, fell past her shoulders. She's was cute, beautiful. He found himself surprisingly stunned; never had he encountered someone who held a beauty that was almost, simply to say, ethereal. She was truly a sight to behold.

When his brain decided to tell the rest of him to start speaking words again, he spoke up. “You shopping for records too?”

“Yes.” The redhead replied. “I didn't mean to get in your way.”

“No hard feelings.” Kili waved her off and turned back to the box, starting to look through for the record, though he was so tempted to glance over his shoulder at her. “Ah! There it is.” He grinned and pulled out the record. “Aw, sweet- I didn't think there'd be any of the limited color disc editions left.”

The woman leaned over to look at the cover. “ _Tame Impala; Currents_.”

“Yeah, it's the new album. Came out not too long ago and I've been saving money to get a vinyl copy. You looking for it as well?”

“No, just browsing.”

Kili nodded. “Give Tame Impala a try then; I think you'll be surprised, I mean if you're open to suggestions. My brother kind of likes it, but he's more of a Flogging Molly fan. Well, I like them too; they were our favorite band growing up.”

“Everyone's got their tastes.” She commented.

“True. If me and my brother were the same we'd be twins, and boring.

“Thank goodness you two aren't the same then.”

“But it would be kind of fun if he was my twin. Now, I'm going to pay for this, go back home, and pop it on the turntable.”

“Turntable? You have a record player?”

“Yeah.” Kili confirmed. “Me and my brother share it.”

He took a step backward, waving good bye, and turned on his heel to leave. As much as he would like to say and chat with this nice lady, but he did have places to be later today. He would have to regretfully part from her now.

He didn't get five steps away when he heard the woman's voice again. “Thank you for the recommendation.” She said. “What's your name?”

“Kili.” He cheerfully replied before heading up to the counter to pay.

It wasn't until he was on his way back to the apartment he realized he hadn't asked for her name.

"Aw, dammit." He moaned.

Too late to do anything about it now, so Kili resigned himself to forget about it. There was at least his new music and work with his brother tonight. For now, when he got back to the apartment, he could take a little time to himself before work.

Indeed the first thing he did when he got to the apartment he shared with his brother was remove the plastic packaging from the vinyl and start up the record player. He had some time to kill before he went to work.

And he may have danced around to his new music a little, a bit too enthusiastic.

And he had forgotten about the cute lady with red hair.

Later, late afternoon after fixing himself something for dinner, Kili went to work at the coffee shop owned by his uncle- Erebor. He wasn't supposed to come in tonight, today being a day off for him, until Fili had texted him about the shift change, but hey- it paid the bills.

He hummed as he walked in, though what was left of a sandwich he made dangled from his mouth. At the counter he found his brother- blond, slightly taller than Kili- making a mocha for a customer.

When Fili was done with that, Kili leaned on the counter, still humming.

“There is a sandwich hanging from your mouth.” Fili observed.

Kili quickly finished it off, brushing his hands off on his shorts. “Had to grab a bite to eat.”

“I take it from the humming you got what you were looking for?”

“Oh yeah. It's awesome, and sounds great on the turntable.”

“Anything else exciting happen while you were out?”

“Nah, I-” But when he thought about it, then he remembered. The person he met from the store, the one with the red hair. “Actually I ran into this lovely woman today.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” He almost looked as if daydreaming when he recalled her. “Tall, red hair with braids, green dress.”

“Sounds nice. Did you get her name?”

Kili's shoulder's slumped. “No. Forgot to ask.”

“I'm sorry, brother.” Fili patted his brother's shoulder. “Now that you're here, mind stocking the back

for me?” The request made Kili groan in protest. “Hey, we're only here till 9. We're getting paid for this.” He reached out and ruffled Kili's hair. “You got this.”

“I got this.” He repeated.

Kili went to the backroom and took stock, which was actually quicker work than he expected it to be. So when he was done with that, he filled some of the flavorings- personally, Kili's favorite was the vanilla bean flavoring- for the coffee. After that, he put his hair up in a ponytail and joined his brother at the counter.

This job wasn't so bad, and Kili didn't mind that it was run by his uncle, Thorin. At least he had a paying job, and the fact he worked alongside his brother was sort of an added bonus. They worked well together.

Into the night it was a steady flow of people in and out of the shop. By the time 9pm rolled around and it was time to close up shop, the two brothers could agree they'd done a good day's work.

“Your car still in the shop?” Fili asked as he locked up.

“Unfortunately. If this is about asking you for rides-”

“No, I don't mind. Just wondering.”

On the way back to the apartment, Kili was staring out the window on the passenger side, daydreaming. He thought about the woman at the store as well, now that his brother had reminded him of her.

 _'She was really pretty.'_ He thought, cursing himself for not asking for a name.

 

* * *

 

The two brothers shared shifts at their uncle's coffee shop- more like the family coffee shop. They had been working together there for at least a year, using the funds to help pay off any remaining college bills, and enjoyed it greatly. They had always been close growing up, and now they had been brought into the same line of work, much to their delight.

Weekends were times when they usually hung out together, as they had that off from the shop. However, this passing weekend that followed Kili's visit to the music shop across town, there was a slight snag.

On one of their weekend excursions, the younger brother had gotten himself hurt. Fili fretted about it, but Kili insisted he was alright and stitched up a wound on his leg that had been the worst of it.

A few days passed since the incident, and Fili wasn't necessarily worried at first. His brother was strong... and stubborn as hell. However, soon Kili started having trouble with his leg, the same one he had injured. Fili recommended he see someone about it, but again, his brother kept assuring him he was okay and that it was just a sore muscle. Soon, his brother began eating less and less, and his skin took on a pale color. Whatever was going on with Kili had also started to affect him at work as well.

Fili was getting really worried now. He was worried about his little brother, and he was sure it had something to do with the injury on his leg he'd gotten prior.

Kili had said little about it, but because he didn't want to be a burden to his brother. He'd managed well enough at first, but it wasn't getting better. A throbbing pain had grown in his leg and recently he had been starting to feel nausea, but he kept insisting he was okay.

A week after his injury, Kili asked his brother if he could give him a ride to work. When asked, he said his leg was bothering him and, though now he had his car back, he didn't want to risk driving. Fili agreed, but made a note to seriously talk about his injury. His brother looked very unwell and he's pretty sure he caught the younger throwing up what little breakfast he had this morning.

This was getting out of hand and was only going to get worse until it reached a breaking point.

Kili slung his bag off his shoulder and put it in his brother's car as they were getting ready to leave for work. Fili couldn't help but notice how his brother leaned against the frame, or the slight limp that had developed in his right leg.

“Are you sure you're okay to go to work?” Fili stepped around to the passenger side. “You haven't been looking well lately.”

“I can manage.” Kili assured him, but Fili wasn't convinced, concern showing on his face.

He put a hand to Kili's forehead, to which he shied away. The younger's skin was hot. “You're feverish.”

“Fili, don't-”

"You're not well."

"It's just my leg, and I'm tired. Didn't sleep well."

“Then let's get you back inside and I'll call you in sick. Uncle will understand.”

Kili weakly tried to swat his hand away, but he staggered, looking uncertain. A hand shot down to press against his injured leg, as if it pained him.

“Kili?” The blond put his hands on his brother's arms to brace him. “What's wrong?”

“I...” He tried, but his eyes were drooping. He tried to stand so he wasn't leaning against the car, but he wobbled. “I-I feel...”

He let out a shuddering breath as his leg buckled and he collapsed against the side of the car, Fili barely managing to catch him.

 

* * *

 

Tauriel wouldn't call it a busy day exactly, just a steady flow of people in and out of the hospital. That was a normal day to her.

She had given three years to this hospital so far, and as far as the life of a doctor went, those past three years were well managed and enjoyed. There had been rough patches here and there, but Tauriel liked her job, liked helping people. Her mother before her had been a nurse, and Tauriel had taken it one step further.

Drinking down her second coffee of the day, a passing nurse gave her a new file. She skimmed over the file and studied the information while she finished the coffee.

Male, 27, brought into the ER by his brother after he collapsed. Infection in the right leg from a wound that hadn’t been stitched properly. From the report, new stitches had been applied and he was moved into another room for rest and observation. Simple enough to deal with.

Tauriel attached the file to her clipboard and went on her way, the short heels of her shoes clicking on the tile floor as she walked. This was going to be just like any other patient who came into the hospital, not that she minded. It was just usual routine that she had grown used to.

She went up to the floor her new patient was supposed to be on, set to be calm and open when dealing with patients; it's her job to help people feel better. The doctor asked a nurse on that floor the whereabouts of her new patient's brother, but she was told last they heard he'd been waiting outside the ER and left to make a call.

Continuing down the hall to the room, she tool a momentary pause to ready herself. Ready, Tauriel walked into the room.

“Got yourself into a spot of bad luck-” She had started to say, but stopped in the middle of the room.

Her eyes had spotted the young man lying in bed who was to be her patient. He looked to be dozing off, but he groaned and lifted his head to look at her, assuming he had been alerted to her presence upon speaking. In that instant when their eyes met she was hit with a sense of deja vu, a strong sense of it. The man blinked owlishly at her, long bangs falling in front of his face.

He seemed to know it too. “Have we met?” He asked, an accent detectable in his voice, however hoarse and quiet.

The long brown hair, pretty face though sickly and exhausted looking, even his voice; It sounded so familiar. It was familiar, and she concluded knew who this was. She did, somehow. She tried to remember the name. She knew the name was just on the tip of her tongue.

Tauriel looked at the name written on the file; Kili Durin. She'd heard the name before. Someone had told her that name-

A week and a half ago at the music shop. _He_ had told her his name, the same name on the file in her hands. Of course!

“Kili?”

The brunet squinted at her, confused, but then his face lit up, though it did not return color to his face.

“I remember you! It's you, from the music shop!”

Tauriel nodded, stepping closer. “Yes. I remember you too. How in the world did you end up here?” The question was sort of a useless one; she already knew.

“Slight accident. I stitched up the wound-”

“The file I got says you didn't do a very good job of it.” Tauriel commented. “Your brother brought you in-”

“Fili.” His voice strained on the name. “Is he here?”

“Yes, though last I heard he had gone to make a call.”

“Thorin.” He fell silent for a moment then laughed weakly. “What a coincidence. I had no idea you work here, or that you're a doctor.”

“You never asked.”

“Yeah, you got me there. Speaking of which, I never caught your name.”

She debated this thought for a brief moment. “Tauriel”

He smiled. “Tauriel. That's a pretty name.”

She didn't know what to say to that exactly. It was a simple answer, yet she found herself caught off guard by it. It left her standing in silence, still not sure yet how to proceed.

But she didn't have to wait.

“Kili!” A voice exclaimed.

Kili's gaze was fixed at something behind her, and she turned to see a man in the doorway, blond of hair and sharing a resemblance to Kili. A brother perhaps? Maybe the same one he'd mentioned.

“There you are.” He said, quickly crossing the room, brushing past Tauriel, and to Kili's bedside. “They wouldn't tell me what room you were in till you were all settled. Are you alright?” He asked, pulling the other into a hug, mindful of the IV in his arm.

“Stop fretting; I'm fine.” Kili answered.

The man pulled away and patted Kili on the head. “I told you to get your leg looked at sooner. You're too stubborn for your own good.”

“But I told you I was fine.”

“Until you collapsed, remember?”

Kili made a noise and rolled his eyes. He looked back to Tauriel. “This one here is my older brother, Fili.”

“Wha- Oh.” Fili grinned and bowed to her. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss...”

“Tauriel.” She finished for him. She didn't mind patients calling her by a first name. “I'm his attending doctor.” Yes, that's right. She was told to see to Kili- wound on the right leg, which got infected and thus has brought him to her care.

“And she's also the lady from the music shop. I told you of her.” Kili added with a tiny smirk.

“That so?” That caused Fili to grin widely at Tauriel. “Then i'm sure he's in good hands.” The doctor wasn't sure what to say to that, so she thought it best to not dwell on it...

“Fili,” The brunet spoke, laying his head back and closing his eyes. “Uncle is- Does Thorin know?”

“Yes. He and Bilbo are on their way.” Fili confirmed. “I stepped out to call them before they told me where you were.”

“Mister Baggins tagging along? I swear they should just get married already.”

There's that name again. “'Thorin'?” Tauriel inquired.

“Our uncle.” Fili explained. “As for Bilbo- friend of the family. Might as well be a second uncle to us.” His expression shifted into one of concern. “Is Kili going to be okay?”

Right. Back into doctor mode. “We're treating him for an infection in his leg.” She walked over to Kili, going over to the side of his wounded leg. She lightly placed a hand on his leg, making him wince.“I need to check on your leg. High time to change the bandages anyway.”

Kili consented by giving a nod. Fili remained by his side and put a hand on his shoulder. Tauriel made quick work of pulling back the sheets and undoing the bandages around the wound just above the knee.

“He's lucky it hasn't progressed far enough you might have lost the leg.” She noted. "Or worse."

“You hear that? Lucky; that's what you are.” Fili nudged his brother, to which Kili tried to weakly shoo him off.

“Shut up.” He muttered.

“Your leg has been stitched up already,” Tauriel continued. “so all you need to do, Kili, is take it easy and let us do the work.”

“Well, with a pretty doctor like you- ah! Ow!” Kili tensed and cried out as Tauriel cleaned the wound and applied fresh bandages to it.

She made a tsk noise. “You should have listened to your brother. We'll give you some medication to ease the pain and bring down the fever. You're also dehydrated and will need fluids. You will have to stay here overnight for observation, to be on the safe side, and should be able to leave in a few days time.”

Tauriel finished up her work and looked up at Kili. His face was twisted in a grimace, but he tried to smile at her.

“I think I'm feeling better already.” He joked.

Such a smile, even pained...

It kept Tauriel's attention longer than it should have.

 

* * *

 

By the time Thorin and Bilbo arrived, Kili had been napping- he'd been resting for brief periods off and on since he got here- and Tauriel had gone off to check on another patient. Fili, who had stayed by his brother, woke him up to greet them. The two were at his side in an instant.

Kili looked up at his uncle and Bilbo, dazed, and tried to sit up. “Thor-”

“Easy.” Thorin pushed him back down into bed gently. His uncle always seemed to loom over him, but his voice was much softer at the moment. Kili and his brother had always been close with Thorin, ever since they were kids. “Fili told me what happened. How do you feel?”

“Better. My leg doesn't feel like it's on fire anymore.”

“They gave him medication for the pain. Doctor said he should be fine to leave in a couple days.” Fili informed Thorin.

“Good. You should have listened to your brother, Kili."

"Everyone's been telling me that today." Kili pouted.

"It was foolish of you to wait. It wouldn't have gotten this bad if you had gotten your injury looked at sooner."

Kili shrunk back slightly in bed, and that's when Bilbo spoke up. "Thorin, the poor boy's had a rough day. Give him a break; he's going to be fine."

Thorin was silent as he glanced at Bilbo- the shorter man was always the more reasonable of the two. Eventually he gave a sigh and turned back to Fili again.

"Once he can leave, make sure your brother gets plenty of rest." Now back to the younger brother. "Kili, I'll give you the week off for your recovery.”

“What?” The brunet protested. “No, I can work.”

“I want you to rest, not to work on an injured leg.”

“But you need me at Erebor! I want to be there!”

“Kili,” Thorin urged, more gentler. “Please.”

He stared at his uncle for a moment, passing glances between Thorin, Fili, and Bilbo before finally he sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“Kili,” Bilbo spoke up. “If you feel up to it, I brought you some pastries from the Shire.”

Bilbo held out a box to Kili, and he took it gladly. “Sweets from the Shire are the best. Better than hospital food.”

“You're too kind. It was your uncle's idea mostly; he told me you have a little bit of a sweet tooth.”

“Guilty as charged.” He turned his attention to Fili. “Get my ipod from my bag?”

“Sure thing.” Fili quickly retrieved what his brother asked for. The brothers liked their music. Kili leaned his head back and turned on his music, his body relaxing and temporarily forgetting about his injury.

Thorin silently patted Kili's arm. “Get some rest. I promised your mother I'd keep an eye on you and your brother.”

“She worries too much.” The younger brunet muttered, his music obviously at a low enough level to be able to hear his uncle.

“Mm. I need to get back to the shop, for now I must leave.” Thorin said. “Fili-”

“I'll stay with him a little bit longer and I'll be on my way.” The blond said.

Thorin nodded and took his leave. Bilbo lingered for a bit longer.

“If you need something sweet to perk up your mood, you have the shop's number.” The shorter man gave the brothers a smile. He was always good to their family.

“Thanks, Bilbo.” Kili said.

"I have to get back to my shop as well."

"Say hi to Frodo and the boys for us." Fili requested.

“But of course. Get well soon.”

Then he left, leaving Kili with Fili.

“Can you hear me over that music of yours?” He asked, leaning close and squinting at his brother.

Kili nodded. “I'm listening.”

He drew back and relaxed. “I'm happy you're okay, but next time don't try and be so reckless.”

“Heh. You know me.”

“Yes, I do. And you know I can't help but worry about my little brother.”

Kili removed his earbuds and glanced at Fili. “Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Didn't want to be a burden.”

“My brother, calm; there is nothing to forgive.”

He shared a smile with his brother, and Kili smiled back. He could always count on Fili for support, always. Growing up, Kili had tended to get himself into trouble often, and Fili was always the protective and worried one in those situations. He hadn't meant to worry Fili so, and the brunet felt a tad guilty about it. But if his brother said things were okay, then everything was well.

The sound of heels echoed back into the room and they both looked up to see Tauriel come back.

“You're looking better.” She commented to Kili.

“And you look good in that green turtleneck. Isn't a bit warm to be wearing that?”

Tauriel averted her eyes, but smirked to herself. Meanwhile Fili playfully rolled his eyes, not going unnoticed by Kili.

“Thank you. And the AC can make this place as cold as winter. Temperatures are colder at night anyhow.” She cleared her throat. “I hope I'm not interrupting. I ran into your uncle and his friend on the way here. Saw them leave the room.”

“Ah, so you've met Thorin.”

“Quite an interesting man. I informed him about the extend of your condition.”

“I might have beaten you to the punch,” Fili corrected. “but I'm sure he's relieved to hear that none the less. Thorin appears tough, but he really does care. He's always been like a father to us.”

“Speaking of which, maybe you should get going. You have work.” Kili told his brother.

The blond looked taken aback, glancing between him and Tauriel, and leaning forward more towards him. “No, Kili-”

“I think your brother is right.” Tauriel added.

“But I belong with my brother!”

“And it will do nether of you any good if you exhaust yourself over this matter.”

“Fili.” Kili grabbed his arm and called him back, his voice straining a little. His brother looked to him. “I'll be okay. The good doctor's got this. She's entirely capable.”

The elder brother nodded and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the brunet's. Kili understood; had Fili been in his place, Kili would have been just as worried, if not worse.

“Call me if there's anything you need.” Fili pulled away and stood from the chair he had been sitting in.

He gave a nod to Tauriel and went on his way.

Kili had started to put his earbuds back in when he caught Tauriel coming closer.

“You look as if you might fall asleep.” She observed.

“ 'M awake.” Kili sank back into the bed and pulled the sheet up to his nose. “Fight me.”

That made her smile. “Not today.”

“Fair enough." He revealed his face again. "Okay, yes; meds have been making me drowsy.”

“Yes, I can tell. I'm just here checking up on you again, all routine.”

“Or you're here because you can't stay away.”

Tauriel froze, eyeing him suspiciously, and Kili nervously laughed. “I'm sorry, bad joke. It might be the meds.”

“No, I don't think that might be the case.” She remarked, drawing back. “Seems more probably to be part of your personality.”

 _'Shit, too soon.'_ Kili thought.

“Then I won't cause you any more trouble and I'll go to sleep like a nice, good patient.”

“You're more well behaved than most I've heard from the ER.”

He unpaused the music from his ipod and laid the little device on his chest as he closed his eyes.

It was Tauriel's voice that brought him out of his music induced fading. “What are you listening to?”

Pause again. Kili cracked an eye, finding her near. She was sitting in the chair where Fili had been. He lifted up his ipod from his chest and showed her what he had on.

“Tame Impala... I remember this.” She said. “This is that record you were looking for.” He nodded, feeling too weary for talk at the moment. He was getting pulled back to sleep. “I didn't get around to sampling any of it since I saw you last. Can I listen?”

Kili rolled his head towards her and blinked before handing a spare earbud to her.

“You mind stayin'?” He muttered. Now that Fili had left he did feel a bit lonely, but he wouldn't keep her here if she didn't want to be. She has other things to oversee.

She was quiet, but then said, “For a few minutes, if that will soothe you.”

Select next track. Unpause.

He relaxed and let his senses get carried out and under by a mixture of music and whatever mediation he was on, back into sleep. And bonus, Tauriel was here too. He kind of liked having her around, aside from her being a pretty doctor and all. He smiled half-heartedly in his fading consciousness, lyrics from the song fading out into nothing...

 _I was raging, it was late_  
        _In the world my demons cultivate_  
_I felt the strangest emotion but it wasn't hate, for once_

 

* * *

 

Minutes passed on and Tauriel listened until the end. Actually, she listened to a bit of the next song as well, but who was counting. Once she convinced herself Kili was asleep, she took out the earbud and took the ipod from him, turning it off. She placed it on the nightstand beside him so he could find it when he woke, then she stood to leave.

The doctor paused at the foot of the bed, taking a final glimpse at her patient. He'd be here overnight, but at least he would be comfortable and in the best hands. He seemed strong-willed as well, so she doubted he would be here for very long.

Kili had looked worse off when she first saw him in this room, but she was confident now he was on the mend.

Silently, she left to resume her other duties.

By the time her shift ended it was well into the evening, and she was worn out.

Tauriel fixed herself a bowl of ramen once she got home and turned on the tv, not minding that it was just the news on at the moment, needing some background noise. She watched it with slight interest as she ate, only partly paying attention.

Finishing the bowl and setting it aside, she turned off the tv and decided she was too tired for this. She needed sleep.

Getting ready for bed, Tauriel started humming a song under her breath. She stopped when she realized it was the same one she had listened to with Kili earlier in the day. Kili... the patient with the infected leg wound. Messy long hair, brown eyes...

Tauriel found herself thinking back to him. How strange it was- they met once by chance, and how it was by chance again she had run into him, and in her own workplace. But, God, how miserable he had looked when she walked into that room. But he would be better soon, Tauriel would make sure of that.

As a doctor she was sure of it. Something... was different, however.

There was something different about Kili, lingering on her mind. The doctor would admit to herself that he had fine, handsome features; certainly a warm personality as well. Yet... Why was it she lingered on those things she had noticed? It was just an observation. Maybe they were friends now, yes, but it was just that.

A quiet buzz suddenly echoed from where she had set her phone on the bed. Taken from her thoughts of the lively Kili, she picked up her phone from the bed and checked it for any new messages. There was one-

Oh. It was from Legolas.

> _**{Legolas}** _ _Hello Tauriel. Join me for lunch tomorrow?_

 

She was torn between replying and ignoring the request. Legolas was a close friend she had known for since before medical school. Tauriel was close with him and enjoyed his friendship. He's a good man with a good and noble soul.

Tauriel thought on how to proceed with this, but in the end decided that one lunch together wouldn't hurt.

> _**{Tauriel}** _ _Only got an hour for lunch, but I'm up for it_

 

There; it was done. At the very least, she hadn't spoken to Legolas in a few weeks, so it would be good to have a conversation with him again.

Tauriel placed her phone on her nightstand and changed into her pajamas. Getting into bed and closing her eyes, she began to hum that song again. It made her think of Kili.

 

* * *

 

The next time young Kili saw his brother was just after noon. It had been a day since he was admitted and he was feeling much better. He'd missed Fili while he was gone, his brother being the only source of company aside from Doc Tauriel, but hoped he had gotten a good night's sleep in the meantime.

“Feelin' better.” He informed Fili before he could even ask.

“I can see.” Fili grinned, brushing hair away from his brother's forehead. “Thank God for that, but you feel somewhat warm still."

"It's nothing."

"So you say. You're a mess with your unruly hair here.”

“ _You're_ a mess.”

“Least I slept last night.”

“So did I... somewhat. I'm not used to sleeping in hospitals.” He found that it was rather hard to get a straight, good rest in this kind of setting. He'd woken up a couple times through the night, but he didn't want to worry Fili by telling him that. “Should be on my feet soon.”

“That might not be the wisest idea. You were limping yesterday, and then you passed out.”

Kili didn't remember much of that precise moment, or what followed. He could sort of recall, in a haze, his brother shaking him and saying something, his leg hurting all the while and his body feeling drained. Waking up in the car with Fili's worried face observing him and telling him the were at the hospital. From what Fili had told him, the older very much dragged him inside from the car.

“Doesn't mean I can't walk.” He retorted.

“You were limping.” Fili repeated, for emphasis. “Also you were dehydrated, remember?”

“So? I don't feel like it anymore.”

“My point is, I don't think your doctor friend would be pleased with you if you further injure yourself. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her yet.”

“Nether have I. Maybe she's not in today.” He sighed and slumped down in bed. He was starting to miss Tauriel, with her flowing red hair and slender hands. “A shame, really.”

Fili sat himself down at the foot of the bed. “So your doctor is the same woman you met when you went to buy that record?”

“Hard to believe, I know, but that is her.”

He tilted his head to the side in thought. “You've got one thing right; she is cute. Not my type though.”

“But she really is great, and cute.. and lovely, for a doctor.” His fingers busied themselves by playing with the sheet, and he grinned to himself. “She's been good to me.”

“You seem a bit taken with the doctor.” Fili asked. “Do you like her?”

Kili considered this, sheepishly looking down at his lap. “Dunno yet. Maybe. I think I might. But, you know, it's kinda her job to be friendly with patients.”

He did think Tauriel was a good doctor, and a good, beautiful person in general- he liked the braids in her hair. Kili did like the fact she sat with him yesterday while he was drifting off into sleep. When he said it was a shame that she might not be here, he meant it, and was a little disappointed she had not appeared yet. But doctors are busy people with busy lives. He can't expect her to be here all the time.

“You must not doubt yourself.” Fili tried to reassure him. “I've never known you to give up. Besides, I think you've made an impression on her already.”

The younger glared at Fili. “Is this about the turtleneck comment yesterday?”

Fili shrugged, and Kili reached over to playfully punch him in the arm.

Then he had a thought. “Do you think they'd let me outside?”

 

* * *

 

There was only an hour she was allowed for lunch, but Taruiel managed to slip away early to met her friend at a bistro down the street. She took a seat outside and waited.

She didn't have to wait too long before a figure passed before her and took a seat at the opposite side of the table.

“Good afternoon, Taruiel.” Legolas greeted briskly.

“Legolas. It's been a while.”

“I trust your job at the hospital has been treating you well.”

“It's as it always will be.”

The blond smiled at her. “I suppose it will be.”

She returned the gesture, but had her eyes focused down at the table. Legolas was a long time friend and they had first bonded through archery. They'd grown close through the years and Tauriel always thought him a good friend. However there was always the complication of his father not exactly liking her.

Legolas had always treated her like a sister, being an only child. In turn she thought of him like an older brother, not having any siblings growing up as well. She was grateful for that and that they could maintain their friendship in such a simplistic and pure form.

After a waitress came by and took their order, Tauriel began humming that song again. Curse you, Kili.

“A song stuck in your head?” Legolas asked.

The doctor snapped her head up to him and paused. “Yes. A... patient of mine is to blame for that.”

“Hope they're at least being cooperative.” He chuckled. Tauriel had complained to him more than once about ill-behaved patients.

“Very cooperative, actually.” She folded her hands on the table. “He's quite charming. He was brought into the ER yesterday and I'm treating him for an infection he got in his leg after an apparent 'slight' accident. His brother was right to bring him there before it got any worse.”

“He waited till his injury got infected? Stubborn fool.” He remarked.

“He didn't want to worry his brother... so I gathered.”

“Still a fool.”

“We get those from time to time.”

She knew Legolas hadn't meant anything by it, yet for some reason it angered her slightly. That small ember was soon smudged out and she ignored it.

They continued lunch together in retaliative light conversation, much to Tauriel's preference. Like she had told him last night, she only had an hour available, and she had a job to tend to. She had nothing against having lunch with friends, but she was busy on days when she was on call.

After their lunch, Legoslas offered to walk Tauriel back to the hospital. Oh, his gestures of goodwill. She could get back fine on her own, but she didn't have the heart to decline his offer. Legolas may appear cold at first, but Tauriel knew after years getting to know him that wasn't the case.

Once back at the hospital, the doctor paused before entering the building. “Thanks for lunch.” She said to the tall blond.

“No trouble at all. It's good to see you again.” He replied.

“Not a word to your father.” She said jokingly.

“My father does not control my life. You have nothing to fear.”

His lips pressed together in sort of an awkward smile. Tauriel laughed and shook her head, then stepped forward and took him up in a hug. After a moment, his arms came back around her and he gave a sigh.

“Take care, Tauriel.” Legolas whispered. She nodded against him and pulled away. She gave him one final glance before walking inside to resume her job, declaring her lunch break over.

She was walking over to the elevators when one opened and she was met with two familiar faces.

“I told you I can walk, I don't need this fucking thing. Hey, push me fast down the hall.”

“I'm taking precautions, you still look pale; and I don't think that's wise.”

“Please, I'm better- honest.”

Fili and Kili had just come out of the elevator, the younger seated in a wheelchair while his brother pushed him along. They didn't seem to notice her yet.

Smirking, Taurel crossed her arms. “Ahem.”

She said it loud enough to catch their attention, and they did hear her. Fili stopped and they both looked towards Tauriel, somewhat looking surprised to see her. Busted.

And Kili gave her a cheeky grin.

“Wanted to go out for some fresh air.”

 

* * *

 

The duration of Kili's stay lasted almost 4 days, of which Tauriel continued to oversee. Often she came by his room, mostly to talk to him, and to make sure he didn't do anything else stupid. At least his brother came by plenty, and to see their interactions brought a smile to her face. Kili looked happy around his brother, and she quickly figured they must be close.

And she was happy every time she got to see Kili as well. Throughout his stay, she kept a careful eye on the brunet's condition. It may be a simple infection, but there was still reason to monitor him. Besides, she had grown to enjoy his company. She liked being near him and engaging in conversation with him.

She'd learned that Kili is a kind, playful, and lively soul. Awfully stubborn, but energetic as well. Their conversations made Tauriel laugh and at times they would spend brief minutes sharing music or talk about archery, a hobby of Kili's (he liked to say he's the best archer in his family). Tauriel in turn shared some things about herself as well. They were slowly learning about each other, and in a strange way it was a different experience.

One true, strange thing she'd taken notice of was that she'd never been this close with a patient before, and part of that made her nervous. It was because she didn't know why when this hadn't happened before in her three years, but in the end she justified herself as watching over him as his doctor. As long as their friendship stayed as that so long as he was still her patient.

But in the back of her mind the doctor was unsure and was still drawn closer. She had never talked with anyone like she did with Kili.

Early the morning after the third day, he was recovered enough to leave. Kili's brother came to pick him up, and he looked happy to get out of here as soon as he could. He looked a lot, lot better than when she first was assigned to him, which made Tauriel glad to know she had done some good. But Tauriel wasn't done with him just yet.

“Here's a prescription for some medication I want you to take while your still recovering and to help with any remaining pain.” She explained, handing Kili a slip of paper. “And there's something else.”

She gave him a single crutch, to which Kili groaned.

“Are you serious? C'mon, I don't need that.” He whined. "First Fili with the wheelchair, now you with this! I didn't break my leg. It's a bit excessive."

“No, you had an infection. There are stitches in your leg and the last thing you need is to wind up here again because you pulled them and are too stubborn to complain about blood loss.”

“That wouldn't be so bad.” He pulled a wide grin directed solely at Tauriel.

“Don't worry,” Fili assured her, putting an arm around his shoulders. “I'll make sure that doesn't happen.”

“You only have to put up with this for a little while. I want the stitches to stay in for another few days, and until then it would do you good not to put weight on your leg in case you strain your injury.”

“Can you be there when I get my stitches out?”

Tauriel opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. She tried again. “We'll see.”

He still wore that bright smile. “Oh, hey; I almost forgot!” He stuck a hand in his pocket and fished around for something, finally pulling out a piece of paper and holding it out for Tauriel. Meanwhile, Fili gave a quiet laugh. She took the little piece of paper and looked at what was scribbled on there.

It was a phone number. Kili's number.

She didn't know what to say, but it was hard to tear her eyes away from the number.

“I'll keep it safe.”

Maybe she would call him. She'd think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Tauriel listens to with Kili is 'Yes I'm Changing' by Tame Impala.
> 
> I have a headcanon Kili and Fili are very into music. So in this AU, I see Kili as liking psychedelic rock, while Fili is more into folk rock. I can see Tauriel as being a fan of baroque and Jazz, but that'll come up later.
> 
> Also, Kili and Fili both work in the same shop and are pretty much hipsters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after getting out of the hospital, Kili asks Tauriel on a date to repay her for her kindness. And then by some luck, comes a second date. Kili just hopes he doesn't screw it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also feat. more Fili and Legolas because of reasons.

Around noon, Fili had cooked some pasta for lunch. He would have offered some to Kili, but he was letting him rest for the time being. Fili had noticed he looked tired on the way back to their apartment- let the poor lad sleep. He'd only left the room to take a shower, but when he came back out, Kili was asleep. Fili could only smile at the sight of his brother resting peacefully on the couch.

He sat on the carpeted floor instead and ate his lunch, not wanting to move Kili to his bed when he looked comfortable where he was.

There then was a noise and Fili noticed the phone buzzing on the coffee table. It was Kili's, but he wouldn't hear because he was asleep on the couch at the moment. He looked to Kili, before looking at the phone and picking it up, setting aside his lunch. He didn't bother to look at the number before he answered.

“Yeah?”

“Oh.” A voice on the other end said. “I'm sorry- who- is Kili Durin avalible? It's Tauriel, from the hospital.”

He hummed in surprise, moving to stand up off the floor. “It's his brother, Fili; we met before. Kili is passed out on the couch, currently.”

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

“Yeah. He's not used to sleeping in hospitals, so he was sort of tired when he got out. He took his meds when he got back to our apartment and he got drowsy and fell asleep. More like he's catching up on sleep.” Fili chuckled, walking into the kitchen to avoid waking his brother. “You should have seen him on the way back here; already complaining about wanting to be back at work. He's not going to convince Thorin that easily.”

“Okay, I see. I thought I'd call to... to check in on him. He gave me his number-”

Fili nodded, though she wouldn't see it. “I know, I saw.”

“But he is okay, yes?”

“Just fine. Nothing to worry about. It's my job as his older brother to look after him.”

“Good. I trust you will make sure he gets everything he needs.”

“Course.”

“Well- I apologize for bothering you two.” Tauriel said. “I'll call back at a later time, hopefully one where he's awake."

“I'm sure he'd like that very much. Thank you for everything you've done for us.”

“It's merely my job.”

The phone clicked into silence and Fili knew she had hung up. He considered telling the sleeping brunet when he woke up, but decided he wouldn't say anything until next she called, leaving it a surprise. He placed Kili's phone back on the coffee table and went back to finish his lunch, ruffling Kili's hair as he passed by.

He stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake. He was at peace.

 

* * *

 

Sometime the day after he got out of the hospital, after Tauriel's first call, Kili was at the apartment, reclining on the couch while he watched tv, when his phone rang. He picked up his phone and checked the number. It wasn't one he recognized by a name, but it was one that he noticed showed up on his phone sometime yesterday.

He gave a shrug and answered. “Hello?”

“Kili? It's Tauriel.”

 _'Tauriel!'_ The name echoed in his mind. The brief sound of her voice made his heart flutter. He didn't think she was really going to call and he mentally scolded himself for doubting her.

“Oh! H-hey!” He sat up more on the couch. “What's up?”

“I, ah- I wanted to ask how you were doing. I tried calling yesterday, but I got your brother instead.”

“Really?” Fili hadn't told him Tauriel called. “Sneaky bastard, I'll get back at him for that.”

“Kili- back on point.”

“Hehe- That.” He absentmindedly rubbed a hand over the wound, able to feel the stitches underneath his fingertips. “Okay. I'm not in much pain anymore, but it still kinda hurts sometimes.”

“You taking painkillers for it?” She asked.

“Yeah, but at least I don't feel like shit anymore. And yes, I'm not putting strain on my injury.”

“That's good to hear.”

Kili laughed. “Throin gave me the week off from work, even when I insisted I'm perfectly fine.”

“That may be for the best. You don't need to exert yourself.”

“Meh, I've done worse. I could tell you stories about the mischief me and my brother have gotten into.”

“Are you always like this?”

“Mum says I'm reckless.” He smirked to himself as he said it.

He heard a laugh come from the other end. Aw man, that's a cute laugh. He'd heard her laugh sometimes when he was still in the hospital, and it was now his favorite thing about Tauriel, aside from the braids and her striking green eyes.

Though it was still summer, all these things he thought about her made a warmth spark in his chest.

“Anything interesting happening at the hospital?” Kili asked, trying to continue conversation with random topics.

“Nothing particularly interesting happens.” She answered, as if she had heard this question before.

“Never ever?”

“You expect me to have grand stories of my years as a doctor?”

“Well, maybe a couple.”

“Maybe you could tell me one of yours.” Tauriel offered. There was a scuffle on the other end before she spoke. “Ah, maybe another time. I have to run, Kili. I'm glad to hear you're doing better.”

“You too, Tauriel.”

The line went dead and Kili looked up at his phone. He sighed with content and settled back into the couch. Tauriel. Beautiful Tauriel...

He was screwed.

 

* * *

 

Four days later, Kili returned to the hospital to have the stitches removed from his leg. He didn't see Tauriel around and gave up trying to seek her out. She must be busy in another part of the hospital. Though, being honest, he had seriously hoped to see her. So much for that plan.

Kili had stitches a few times before, he knew what they felt like. He knew the feeling of a needle constantly being driven into skin, sewing wounds back together. He knew the pull of thread, straining under pressure, having to worry constantly if it teared when the pain became too much. He knew the quick sensation of the snap and the thread coming out when it was over.

After his wound was inspected to see if it had healed properly, the stitching thread was removed. It was a quick and light sensation that he was familiar with. The only reaction he gave was a slight wince, and it was over. Only a slight scar would remain.

He was fine to walk on his leg now, much to his relief. Maybe now he could convince his uncle to let him back to work. Yet, still, he didn't see Tauriel on his way out. Well, now he could go back to coffee shop work and misadventures with his older brother.

A flash of red, auburn, suddenly caught in his peripheral as he walked through the lobby.

He had given up on searching, but at that moment he had seen that color. He paused and spun around in hope, eyes searching for the person he knew with such beautifully colored hair. Kili would know it anywhere- he'd seen it. That meant she was here, but- Where, where, where?

And there- there she was!

“Tauriel!” He called, taking a step forward.

It was enough to catch her attention. It was her. She stared at him from across the room before walking over to Kili in long strides.

“Kili,” She started. “I didn't expect- Did you get your stitches out? I see you're not using the crutch anymore.”

“Yeah. I'm good as new!” He twirled around to make his point, but stopped when he felt a twinge of pain in his leg.

“Maybe not just yet.” She chuckled.

“It's nothing. Just as well- It's thanks to you.”

“I'm a doctor, Kili. It's merely my job to help the sick and wounded.”

But Kili really was thankful. He wanted to express his gratitude, and not just because he might have a thing for her.

“You know, I should take you out to dinner as thanks.”

“That's not really necessary. You don't have to.”

“I don't mind. I want to, for you, if you'll have me.”

She blinked, her expression turning puzzled. “Kili, what are you asking of me?”

“I'm asking...” The brunet took a deep breath. He was actually going to do this. “I am asking you to dinner, with me.”

“Like... a date?”

Was he asking her on a date? Yes, he was asking her on a date.

“Yes.”

“With you?”

“Mmhm; My treat. I mean, if you're busy that's fine. I get being a doctor is very busy and all that.”

“No, I...” Her eyes darted from side to side, as if considering, debating, wondering whether to accept his offer. The silence started to make Kili wonder if he had made a mistake. Too soon? Or maybe she was already spoken for. But soon a grin crossed her face. “I'm busy all day tomorrow, but the day after I get done early enough, and I'm not on call for that evening. If you're available, that would be suitable.”

He grew hopeful. “Of course I'm free. Is that a yes?”

She nodded, and Kili resisted to urge to jump up in the air with joy.

“That's great! I can come pick you up at your place, wherever that may be.”

“Yes, I think that can be arranged.”

“I'll talk to you about it later then?”

She nodded again, and for the rest of the day, Kili had a very goofy grin on his face that even Fili took notice of later.

 

* * *

 

> **{Kili}**  hey there, Tauriel.
> 
> . . . . .
> 
> **{Tauriel}**  Sorry, I just got done with my shift. Are you awake?
> 
> **{Kili}** I am now :)
> 
> **{Tauriel}** Oh don't let me keep you from sleep.
> 
> **{Kili}** no, it's fine. about tomorrow- would 7 be a good time for you??
> 
> **{Tauriel}** Yes, that would be fine.
> 
> **{Kili}**  so, I'll pick you up at 7?
> 
> **{Tauriel}** 7 it is.
> 
> **{Kili}** :)

 

* * *

 

It had become clear when Fili saw his brother before going to work that something good had happened. Judging by the kind of expression, it must be something really good. He smiled back at his brother and asked what had him all up in smiles.

Kili only replied, “Tauriel.”

Ah, of course. Fili had a feeling it had something to do with her. He's seen how his younger brother looked at the doctor who cared for him while he was in the hospital. It hasn't hard to see Kili had quickly developed some attraction to her. The blond didn't ask more and didn't push the subject on Kili, not wanting to pry.

In honesty, Fili was happy for his brother.

The next day was an earlier shift, but when he got back he found Kili digging through his closet. His unkempt brown hair looked wet, as if it had been washed- he'd taken a shower perhaps.

“What're you up to, my brother?” Fili asked as Kili tossed some article of clothing onto his bed.

“Getting ready for my date.” He answered.

“With Tauriel, I presume?”

“Yes, with Tauriel.”

He tossed a pair of paints and a shirt onto the bed rather forceful as if they had offended him. Fili took this to close the closet door and put his hands on his brother's arms. “Kili, calm. Are you nervous?”

“What? Me? No, I'm not.” He pouted. “I'm just trying to find good clothes to wear. They're not in the laundry are they?”

“I get you want to to impress Tauriel because she's a doctor, but you don't have to stress yourself out about it.” He took a step towards the bed, trying to drag Kili along with him. “Come; sit. Put on that shirt you threw over there and then I'll braid your hair.”

“I can do it myself. I'm not a child.” But Kili followed him.

“Let me help you. I know how important this is to you.”

The brunet made a small noise, but still took a seat next to his brother on the bed, slipped on the shirt previously thrown there, and allowed Fili to comb through his hair once and begin to braid it. Despite the earlier protest, Kili still would let Fili do this for him. The brothers had always braided each other's hair growing up and it was an important act between them, almost like an art.

“I assume you're taking her out for dinner.” He asked, pulling back some of Kili's hair to begin the braiding.

“Mhm.”

The elder brother put a clasp in Kili's hair and worked on forming a single braid to trail down the rest.

“You should take her to the Shire.” He suggested.

“Not tonight. Second date for sure though.”

“That's the spirit.” Fili braided his brother's hair together with ease, his fingers used to the motion and making quick work of it. “There's the confidence I know you possess.”

“I'm excited is all.... and- yes- maybe a bit nervous- mostly excited!”

“You'll be fine.”

Fili finished the braid and took a moment to admire his work. He'll have to remind his brother to do the same for him sometime.

“All good?”

“You're good.”

“You're the best.”

The younger brother leaped up from bed in a fluid motion that made him stagger once he was up. Fili couldn't help but show concern. “Careful.”

“My leg's fine. Nothing to worry about!”

He still would anyway. “That or you got up too quickly. And I hope your date goes well.”

Kili scoffed. “I'm the charmer here.”

“Not exactly what I meant. I can see you're anxious because she's a doctor, and we both work in a coffee shop- Be yourself and I'm sure everything will go well.”

“Yeah, it'll be... It's gonna be great.”

“And if it doesn't-” Fili shrugs. “You've always got me.”

“Well I wouldn't be able to get rid of you that easily.” Kili says with a smirk.

“No you would not.”

 

* * *

 

Tauriel isn't sure what to wear.

It's just one dinner date, she tells herself. It's not like a big fancy conference; she's been to a few of those. There was no need to go over the top or anything, just look nice and simple. One dinner date. With Kili.

She sighs as she glares at her reflection in the mirror, inspecting the outfit she's put together. Casual enough, and good enough, she decides. She puts on her makeup and leaves her phone on in case there's an emergency at the hospital.

Tauriel retreated to the couch and waited patiently, turning on the tv to distract herself. She had been on dinner dates before, not a big deal. She just hadn't... been on one in a long time. She didn't care for it much, being a doctor. For some reason, however, the thought of a dinner with Kili sounded appealing. Another thing that was different.

The background noise became calming, until she heard a knock on the door. Tauriel quickly turned off the tv and stood, smoothing down her skirt. It was probably Kili at the door, a little past 7, but he was here.

She went over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Indeed, there was Kili; dressed in a black shirt, with a faded dragon design on it, and cargo pants. Also, to her surprise, he held a small bouquet of a few flowers, white carnation.

Kili is smiling, but after a moment his smile falters.

“Flowers too much?” He asked.

Tauriel couldn't help but chuckle. “No- I wasn't expecting it.” Kili held out the flowers and she took them, briefly sniffing them. The fragrance still lingered. “They're beautiful.”

“It was my brother's idea.” Kili said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It is a wonderful gift. Thank you, Kili.”

His face lit up with a bright smile. So full of life, like the stars above.

She withdrew from the doorway to place the bouquet on her table and grab her pocketbook and coat, a light and thin one. Kili was still waiting patiently in the doorway, but she caught him sneaking peaks inside. His eyes darted back up to her when she came back, stepping through and closing the door behind her.

“I assume you are driving.” She said.

“Yeah. I mean I can walk fine, but it seemed more reasonable.”

Kili's car was a sleek black, though in need of a good wash. He fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car, first rushing around to the passenger side door and opening it for Tauriel, giving a bow. She laughed, and Kili gave her a cheeky smile.

This was going to be an interesting night.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant Kili had in mind wasn't anything fancy like. It was a little pizza shop that he and his brother liked. He hoped this would be satisfactory to Tauriel. He didn't admit it to his brother, though the blond had already guessed, but Kili wanted to make a good impression on Tauriel. She was a doctor, and he- a lowly coffee shop employee. Also because she was beautiful, and tall, but besides the point.

“Me and Fili order pizza from here all the time.” Kili went on as he lead her inside. “You'll love it- er, have you been here before?”

“No, I have not. I've passed this place by a few times, I admit. Usually my schedule keeps me busy.”

“Oh. Of course, yeah, I get that. You're still gonna love it.”

“I'm willing to give it a try at least.”

They took a seat near a window looking out onto the street. Lights were out all over town, people were out and about; Kili kind of liked the sight, the certain kind of magic it held, especially in the winter.

Kili watched as she quietly skimmed through the menu, and he pointed out all his favorites to her as recommendations. After a while, having already ordered drinks which were already at their table, they decided on sharing a ricotta and basil pizza, though Tauriel also ordered a salad.

“So... anything exciting happen at the hospital today?” Kili asked, trying to make small talk.

She grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Intent to know of any exciting tales?”

“Eventually maybe.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I've got nothing exciting for you. It's as it always will be.”

“Ah, it's cool.” He waved a hand at her. “Thorin finally let me back to Erebor today, so I got to work the afternoon shift. About time; I miss working with my brother.”

“Your uncle is just concerned for you,” Tauriel commented. “as is your brother, from how I observed your interactions with him.”

“That's what Fili said. I get they both mean well, but I'm completely fine.”

“That wasn't the scenario a few days ago.”

“But that's all past.” Kili chimed. “I'm all better and now I'm here repaying you for helping me.”

Tauriel smiled. Yes, there's that smile. She looked good with a smile.

Soon their pizza arrived, as well as the salad that Tauriel ordered. Kili right away dug into the pizza, stacking a couple pieces on his plate. Tauriel took one and mixed her salad around in its bowl. He picked up one piece and bit off it, stretching the cheese. Stubbornly, he picked it apart and stuffed it in his mouth.

Then he noticed Tauriel looking at him, and he realized he was making a fool of himself in front of her. Shit. She probably thought he was being weird.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. “Sorry. It's kinda really good.”

She smiled all the same. “It's okay; your enthusiasm is amusing. The pizza is certainly is as good as it looks.”

“I haven't eaten anything since I went to work, so I'm kinda hungry.”

“Yes I can tell.”

He took a sip of his drink. “But go on and have to your heart's content. My treat, remember?”

They continued their dinner, Kili glancing at the salad she was eating from time to time. Eventually he asked to try some; she didn't object, only shrugged. The salad was a simple Caesar salad, he'd never tried that before. To his surprise it was pretty good.

By the time they paid the check- Kili paid for their meal on his insistence- half the pizza was gone, mostly on Kili's part, and he ended up feeling a little guilty about that and left the rest for Tauriel. He ordered a couple more slices for himself to take back to the apartment. He also got a slice of pepperoni for Fili to take to him in case he hadn't gotten the chance to get dinner before he went to work. Fili did have the evening shift tonight.

Leaving the restaurant and walking back to the car, Kili felt fortunate to walk beside her. He only hoped that she had enjoyed dinner and he hadn't made too much of a fool of himself.

Once at the car, Tauriel shyly tucked some hair behind her ear and folded her hands together in front of her.

“Thank you for this. It was very enjoyable dinner.” She said.

“No problem. It was my pleasure.” Kili replied. He paused but then spoke up again. “You- I like your outfit.”

Kili did like her outfit; a red skirt that complimented her hair and a green blouse beneath a grey thin coat. It was almost like Christmas colors. The braids in her hair too- always nicely done as always.

“You... look good too.” Tauriel said.

He chuckled and rocked back on his heels, followed by a long awkward stare at each other. Kili wasn't sure what to do or what he should say. He could only smile at her.

Soon their silence was broken by a tiny buzzing noise, which startled Tauriel. She opened her pocketbook and took out her phone, staring down at the screen for a moment. She sighed and put it away.

“I hate to be a bother, but I think I should get back to my place.” The doctor explained. “They want me at the hospital early tomorrow.”

“Ah- sure, I'll get you back. Count on me!”

“Thank you.” Tauriel paused and glanced over the car. “You should really get that car cleaned.”

“Yeah.” The brunet agreed.

They didn't really say much to each other on the way back to Tauriel's place, but it was at least something when they choose to speak. This had been a pretty good night, more so the fact he could share a dinner with Tauriel. He could really stand do have a repeat of that dinner. He could ask her on another date.

He should. He really wants to. He is going to wait for the opportune moment first.

Such an opportune moment did present itself when they arrived back at Tauriel's place. Kili handed her the boxed leftover pizza and again she thanked him for the meal. He followed her only to the steps of the building, but stoped her when she started to ascend those steps.

Now or never. What did he have to lose?

“How would you feel about doing this again?” Kili asked, looking up at her hopefully. “I'd really like to if you're up for it.”

“Is this your way of asking for a second date?” Tauriel probed.

“Maybe.”

Tauriel leaned against the railing of the steps, looking down at her feet. She pushed off after a moment and spoke. “I think I would like that too. We'll have to fit it around our schedules, of course. You... look a little surprised.”

Kili blinked. “What? Me?”

“Yes, you.”

Okay, maybe he was a bit surprised she'd taken the offer, like the first time he asked. “Didn't think I'd get this far.”

Tuariel let out a quiet laugh. “Goodnight, Kili.”

“Night, Tauriel.” He called back as she turned and went up the stairs and through the door.

Kili was left alone outside, standing in the middle of the sidewalk and staring at the building. He gave a smile to himself and went back to his car. He needed to get home too.

The moon is the sky was bright, he observed before getting in the car.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days, when they could manage to get a word from each other, Tauriel and Kili discussed when to meet up again. They had already decided on trying another date, and all they had to do now was find a day. Eventually they were able to find an opening in a weekend and scheduled it for then.

Kili had been surprisingly patient about it; he didn't seem the type to, but maybe that was because the coffee shop kept him busy every so often. They both had their own lives to attend to, that was not forgotten.

They later discussed where to meet up, and while Kili suggested Erebor at first, they settled on Tauriel meeting Kili at his place.

The directions Tauriel was given were easy enough to follow. She looked up at the brick building and read the number above the door. She was certainly in the right place. She went into the building and up to the floor where the brothers lived.

Finding the door, Tauriel knocked on it twice and waited, though it wasn't Kili who answered.

“Hey, Tauriel.” Fili, wearing a beanie on his head, greeted. “Making a house call?”

“Um-”

“Just kidding.” He laughed. “I assume you're here for my brother.”

“You would be right. Is he here?”

“Yeah. He's in the shower. You can come in if you'd like.”

Tauriel felt humbled by the offer, and decided to take it. Better than waiting out in the hall.

She stepped inside and Fili closed the door behind her. She could hear music playing somewhere near, low but at a right level it gently flowed through the apartment. She followed Fili into the living room and there she saw a record player between two windows, turning and emitting its sound. She also heard running water from somewhere nearby, assuming that was coming from wherever the bath was.

“Have a seat if you'd like.” Fili offered.

Tauriel glanced at the turning disc by the windows again before sitting down. “Kili mentioned you two share a record player.”

“That we do.” Fili confirmed.

 _I got no time for private consultation_  
_Under the Milky Way tonight_

Tauriel caught the words playing over the speakers, bouncing off the walls, resounding around her all the same. “What are you listening to?” _  
_

“The Church- Me and Kili saw them in concert recently. Oh, the look on my brother's face when they started playing _Metropolis_. Wait here.”

She watched as the blond walked across the way, past the kitchen and a little ways down a hall. He knocked on a door, or at least she thought there was a door there. “Hey, Ki; Tauriel's here.”

There was a shuffle of noises before a head poked out from seemingly out of the wall from her vantage point. That would be Kili, his hair wet, dripping and stuck to his face and neck.

“What? Are you serious?” Kili asked. Fili silently gestured towards her and the brunet turned his head, eyes that were narrowed widened in surprise. “Oh! Tauriel.”

“Hello, Kili.” She greeted, raising a hand tentatively.

“Hey.” He glanced down at himself before replying, a slight blush rising over his face. “Give me a few minutes.”

He darted back inside and Fili laughed again, walking back to the living room.

“I only saw his head.” Tauriel said, giving an exasperated eye roll as she sat down on the couch behind her. “Nothing else.”

“Let him be. I don't think he was expecting you or lost track of time.”

“Just like I wasn't expecting those flowers he gave me? On your insistence?”

Fili looked like he was going to say something, but he smirked at her instead. “Well played. I only gave him the idea; he bought the actual flowers.”

“I liked them all the same.”

The older brother sat down beside her. “He didn't show it, but I think he was anxious about making that dinner a good time for you.”

She tilted her head. “He was?”

“But I take it if you're back again, then it must have been enough for a second round.”

True that may be; she did enjoy their dinner that night. “So, what is it you do?” Tauriel asked, trying to change the topic. Kili talked about his brother quite a bit when he was still in the hospital, yet Tauriel didn't know much about the older brother.

“Besides working at Erebor to pay my college bills? Hmm- I do a little bit of photography.”

“Really? Did you attend an arts college?”

Fili shook his head. “Nah, didn't have the money for them fancy places. English major. I take it you went to medical school somewhere.”

“Yes. My mother was a nurse, and I wanted to be a doctor because of her.”

“Like mother like daughter... In a way.”

They heard the door to the bath creak open and Kili quickly sneaked out, a towel around his waist, and down the hall to another room.

“Another few minutes!” He called.

“Don't keep her waiting.” Fili teased.

“Shut up, Fi!” A door closed shut rather loudly.

Fili adjusted the beanie on his head and leaned back against the couch. “My little brother can be a handful.”

“As I already learned from his time in the hospital.”

“How could any of us forget?” He agreed. “He's always been like that since he was little. I don't think you have to worry, however. You've seemed to catch his eye, and you've proven you can handle him.”

“I just attended to him.”

“But he's taken with you.”

Tauriel turned her head to Fili. “I don't-”

“I see how he looks at you. I have known Kili all my life; a brother learns how to observe these things. Kili may be reckless, but he's a good person, and a good brother.”

She looked down at her lap to avoid Fili's gaze, though she knew he meant well. She knew Kili's intentions, in the most likely manner, we clear to her, but she didn't know whether to fully believe it yet.

“He is lively, I'll give him that.” She admitted.

A door opened again and Kili came back down the hall, fully dressed this time, though his hair still looked wet.

“Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting. Didn't think you'd be here yet.” He said, pulling a light scarf around his neck. Probably more of a fashion statement than anything, considering it was still summer. Well, on the other hand it was a cooler day, and it looked good on him.

“It's no trouble. Your brother was plenty company.”

“He is a pretty good conversationalist.” He shot a grin at Fili before turning his attention back to Tauriel. “You ready to go?”

“Yes.” She stood. “It was nice to talk with you, Fili.”

“Same. You two have fun.” He gave a wink for emphasis.

Kili narrowed his eyes at his brother. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Go on and have a fun day out.”

He stuck his tongue out at Fili before grabbing his key to the apartment and lead Tauriel out.

“That's my brother for you.” Kili said as they walked down the stairs. “But I love him all the same.”

“He's a good brother.” Tauriel added.

When they were outside and got to Tauriel's car- a blue Corrola- Kili stepped around to the passanger side and peered at her though the window as she got in.

“It seems only right to ask you if there's someplace you would like to go.” He opened the door and got in the car. She hadn't started it yet. “Movie, a walk in the park- anything.”

She hadn't exactly thought about that, assuming he might have thought of something already. She ran ideas through her mind of something they might both enjoy, and one idea came to mind.

 

* * *

 

Fili was cleaning his old camera, thinking when Kili and Tauriel got back he could snap a quick picture of the two. That'd be something good. Then he heard the lock click on the front door and the creek of it opening.

“Back so soon?” He asked, seeing Kili walk past, meanwhile Tauriel pausing in the space between the hall and living room.

“Looking for something- but I didn't forget anything!”

Fili waited with interest, hearing clanging around from Kili's room. He came back out with his archery gear gathered up in his arms.

“Oh, I see. Going out to do some archery?”

“Her idea.” Kili said with a smile.

“She's a keeper.”

Tauriel sheepishly looked at the brunet while he sputtered. And then Fili raised his camera he had been cleaning and took a quick picture of them.

Kili snatched a pillow from the couch and threw it at Fili.

 

* * *

 

There was an archery range on the other side of town Kili liked to practice archery. That was the place he had given when Tauriel had asked if he knew any good places they could practice at. They stopped at Tauriel's place briefly so she could get her own gear before heading on their way.

Once at the archery range, Kili was the first to get out, stretching his limbs as he stood. His hair had dried, mostly from having the window down, though looked frizzy in some spots.

“Tired?” Tauriel jokingly asked.

“Me? No, not at all.” She opened the trunk and he retrieved his bow and arrows.”Now, shall we engage in a friendly round of sport?”

She smirked. “You're on, Master Kili.”

The doctor remembered Kili telling her about his hobby in archery back all those days ago. From what she recalled, Kili had been practicing the skill from a young age. It was something he'd pursued growing up as both a sport and hobby. It was one of the first things Tauriel connected on with him. Kili had tried to get Fili to join him in the sport, but he wasn't that interested in the end.

With their things bundled up in their arms, they searched out a spot to practice at. It was when they found a place that Tauriel spotted a familiar face that she hadn't expected to see here.

Tall, blond, retrieving arrows from a wooden target.

“Legolas.” She muttered. Kili had caught sight of this person as well and looked up at her. He might have heard her say the name too.

The blond glanced over to them and he straightened, looking at the two with sort of a stoic expression.

“I did not expect to find you here.” Tauriel said, walking up to him.

“Nor did I. It is good to see you.” He turned his eyes upon Kili, who had followed close behind. “And this is?”

“Kili Durin.” Kili piped up before she could answer.

“He's the, ah, patient I told you about last time we spoke.” Tauriel explained.

“Is he now?” Legolas still held a gaze to Kili, and quietly put a hand out. “Pleasure to meet you. I trust you are feeling better.”

Kili was hesitant, but returned his hand to shake. “Much, thanks to Tauriel.”

The blond pulled his hand back and said, “However, it wasn't very smart to let your injury go unchecked to the point where it got as bad as it did.”

“Hey, I thought it was fine! I can take care of myself.” Kili huffed defensively.

Tauriel was amused by this little interaction, strangely enough. She patted his shoulder sympatheticly.

“Kili, Legolas is a dear and old friend of mine. He too is skilled in archery.”

“Really?” Then he smirked at Legolas. “How about a challenge then?”

“A challenge?” Legolas repeated.

 _'Oh dear... he_ _re_ _we go.'_ Tauriel thought with amusement.

They set up there own targets each, and Tauriel offered to join in their game as well. It was all in fun and It had been years since she had done any archery with Legolas. The separate routes their lives had taken them didn't allow for much time for much else, Tauriel especially.

They all took their shots at their intended targets, but Kili was clear on attempting to outdo Legolas. The doctor was just along for the ride.

Though she thought Legolas to be a more experienced archer, this was the first time she'd seen Kili handle a bow and arrow. She was surprised by the skill and accuracy of his shots. He was swift and calculating, and the way he drew his arm back when aiming was a wonderful natural motion. She thought he was just as skilled as Legolas.

Kili fired another arrow into his target, coming close to the center.

“Heh, beat that.” He chuckled.

Legolas didn't reply. He loaded an arrow, took a quiet moment to aim at his target, and let go without even so much as flinching.

The arrow struck the dead center of his target and Kili's mouth dropped open.

Legolas gave a sly smile. “You were saying?”

Tauriel laughed at this, and the blond gave her a smile. She could sense that there would be a rematch between these two in the near future.

When Kili offered to gather their arrows, yes even the ones belonging to Legolas, the other two hung back. That was when they had a moment to speak quietly alone.

“I'd thought you'd be at the hospital by now.”

Tauriel shrugged. “Day off. Even doctors need breaks.” Though that itself was a rarity for her. “Luckily it fit within both our schedules.”

“For you and Kili. He's interesting.” Legolas commented.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“That he's not as much a fool as I first thought him to be. He's an exceptional archer to say the least.”

“Oh, he's much more than that.” Tauriel smiled to herself. “You have to admit, he is skilled.”

“Are you two on a date?” He bluntly asked.

She froze. “What... what gave you that impression?”

“The fact that Kili was previously your patient and came here with you is quite a conicidence. You two must have bonded while under your care. Case in point- I see how he looks at you.”

She took a quick glance at Kili, who had finished gathering their arrows, but stuck around to practice some more shots. “First his brother says that, now you.” She had a high suspicion Kili was somehow attached to her and quite possibly might be... Well, all the signs were there, but it was like she had doubt for some reason. Who would want to put up with a busy doctor anyway with ever changing schedules.

“It is easy enough to tell.” Legolas reasoned. Then, “Do you like him?”

She couldn't find an immediate answer for that question. It wasn't so easy to figure out a question like that. However, in thought, Tauriel looked back on when Kili was staying in the hospital. He'd made her laugh and smile like no one else had before. Such a feeling that stirred in her heart then...

“I'm not sure. No-” She turned to Legolas. “I think I do.”

He smiled at her. “He means well. I hope I can trust in him to treat you right. But if he dares hurt you I won't forgive him.”

She knew Legolas meant it. “I appreciate it. It's good to know I can count on you.”

“You have always been like a sister to me.”

 _'And you have always been like the brother I never had.'_ She thought to herself.

They stuck around and chatted for a little longer, calling it a day when Legolas said he had to be elsewhere. Of course, Kili said that next time they met he would even the score. Legolas nodded and gave him an answer of “we shall see”. It was that comment that made Tauriel think if, possibly, Kili had been just the tiniest bit intimidated by her friend.

“Is there anywhere else you would like to go?” Kili asked Tauriel when they were alone and packing their things back up into her car.

“I was going to ask if you had any ideas.” She said instead.

Kili put a finger to his lips in thought. “Well... there is this one place Fili said I should take you...”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to the Shire~!” Two voices chimed when they walked into the little shop.

Tauriel hadn't known what to expect. Kili had said that there was a bakery/sweets shop he and his brother frequented called the Shire. A couple of his friends worked over there as well. She had the day off anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to go see the place.

Upon entering, she was surprised by the unexpected greeting they received. She located the source of this to be two young men with strikingly similar appearances beaming at them. Another pair of brothers?

“Hello you two.” Kili reached out and ruffled their hair. Must be the friends he was talking about. “It's been too long.” He glanced back over his shoulder at Tauriel. “This is Merry and his cousin Pippin. They both work here.”

Not brothers, but they strangely reminded the doctor of Kili and his brother, Fili.

“Where's Fili at? Usually he's with you.” Merry asked.

“And who's the pretty lady you got with you? She's tall!” Followed by Pippin.

“This is Tauriel.” Kili explained. “She attended to me while I was in the hospital- that incident I'm sure you heard about.”

“Oh yes, Frodo's uncle told us.”

“Yeah, told us to pack you a box as a get well present.”

Tauriel leaned down and whispered to whispered to Kili. “Charming little pair they are.”

“Hello there, Kili.” Another voice called. That, she found, was a lad with a mop of curly brown hair atop his head. He set something he appeared to be cleaning down on on the counter. “The usual?”

“You know me.” The brunet looked up to Tauriel. “Would you like anything?”

She thought this over for a moment. “Do you have any snickerdoodle cookies?” She asked the lad at the counter.

“Indeed. Merry, Pippin; get some of that strawberry fudge Kili likes. I'll get the snickerdoodles.”

She watched the cousins dash off, and she looked back to the other. “What is your name, if I may ask?”

“Frodo Baggins, at your service.” He answered.

“You met his uncle, Bilbo.” Kili pointed out.

“You know my uncle?”

“She was my doctor when I was in the hospital.”

“Pleasure to meet you, doctor.”

“Pleasure to meet you then, Frodo, and to Merry and Pippin as well.” Tauriel said. “And just 'Tauriel' will suffice.”

Frodo pulled out a tray of snickerdoodles from under the glass and got a small box for them. “We all heard about it from Bilbo. How are you feeling, Kili?”

“Much, much better. Thank you all for that present. By the way, where's Sam at? He not in today?”

“He's out for a date with Rosie.”

“Ah; all the luck to him. He's been pining over her since the first day she set foot in here.” Then he went and added, “Ironically that's what we're up to!”

“You're- A date? Really? I wouldn't have guessed.” Frodo said in a cheery tone, looking up at Tauriel with a bright smile.

She felt a tiny blush creep into her cheeks. “He's already treated me to dinner once, I figure another go wouldn't hurt. Coming here was Kili's idea, sort of his brother's too, and a good one- you work in a fine bakery and sweets shop.”

“Thank you, I quite like it here. Uncle Bilbo owns it, as he has for a long time.” Frodo finished putting the snickerdoodles in the box and closed it up, tying a ribbon around it.

“A lot like us and Erebor.” Kili threw in.

“I take it you all are close with one another.” The doctor inquired.

“We all met each other through our uncles.”

Frodo tied off the ribbon and the cousins had come back with a box for Kili, presumably with the fudge he asked for.

“Tossed in a slice of mint chocolate for Fili too.” Pippin said.

Then Merry, “Our treat.”

“Thanks, guys.” Kili replied. “I'm sure my brother will appreciate this as well.”

Tauriel insisted on paying this time, since Kili payed for their dinner the other night. Once the items were paid for, Frodo spoke up again.

“If you two are looking for anything interesting to do, there's a music and arts festival going on today downtown in the square.” He suggested.

Tauriel happened to like music, though her taste was a bit different from Kili and Fili. “Sounds fun. What do you think, Kili?”

“You know how I like my music, but it does sound like something we could go check out. Would you like to?”

“Yes.”

“Then that shall be our next destination.” The brunet looked back to Frodo. “Thanks again, and tell Bilbo we said hi.”

“Got it. I suppose I shall see you the next time our uncles gather us all for dinner.”

“Ha- yeah, I forgot about that. Course.”

“Have a pleasant day.” He called as they left. Tauriel could see Merry and Pippin watching them leave from a window. Again, charming young lads.

“I think it's sweet you all have dinner together on occasion, so I assume you do.” The doctor said to Kili.

“Oh yeah, one happy odd family. We've known Bilbo and Frodo for a long time. We consider them part of our family.”

“I see. Should we head to the square now?”

“Sure. Let's see what there is to see.”

 

* * *

 

The suggestion given by Frodo turned out to be a good idea to follow on. Arriving at the square, Kili and Tauriel were greeted by people gathered in the square going to and fro. There were people looking at various arts at various booths. There was music playing by some musicians, to which people gathered around to watch.

“Frodo wasn't kidding about a festival, huh.” Kili observed.

“Indeed.” Tauriel agreed. It was all so very lively.

The brunet crossed his arms and rocked back on his feet, glancing up at Tauriel after a moment. “I suppose since we're here, we should have a look around. See what's up and maybe grab a bite to eat.” He pursed his lips. “Okay, maybe that first, because I am kind of hungry.”

“What of that fudge you just got?”

“Saving it for later.”

And so they set out around to immerse themselves in the festival. They however did soon find a vendor selling pretzels and lemonade, to which Kili got himself a pretzel to soothe his apparent hunger. Tauriel got herself a lemonade while she was at it.

This kind of event was something Tauriel greatly enjoyed, and it had been a while since she was able to go to something like this. Like Kili and his brother, she too enjoyed music. In her younger years she used to go to plenty of music festivals, frequented a Jazz club for a time before she started medical school. On a rare break like today, this was a welcome change of pace.

And here was Kili alongside her, by her side and moving to the beat of whatever music was playing.

They passed by a few vendors and at one Tauriel saw a large beautiful print of a night sky. It captivated her and in the end, she bought it. She could frame it and hang it beside her bed- It would look nice there.

They had gone back to Tauriel's car to store the print in there for safe keeping when Kili asked, “You like the stars?”

She turned to him and smiled, locking the car back up. “Yes. They have always given me such a majestic feeling; the great shining mystery that is pure.”

“Did you want to be an astronaut?” He asked as they returned to the festival. “Study the stars maybe?”

“Oh no, I didn't really consider such a thing. I like being down on Earth better.”

“But I can see it now- Tauriel the great; brave astronaut exploring the cosmos, walking among the stars.”

“I have walked there sometimes.” She mused. “In dreams I have been there.”

“I saw a fire moon once.”

She looked at him in wonder. “You mean a 'Blood Moon'?”

“Maybe, but I called it a fire moon.” Kili gestured her over to sit down in front of a fountain so he could tell his tale. With the music and water as their background noise, Kili started to tell her of the 'fire moon'. “I saw it when me and my brother were younger. Rose from the hills high into the sky- bright and big it was! But let me start from the beginning...”

Tauriel listened while Kili told her about the phenomena he witnessed, how while traveling one night, he saw a moon rise up into the sky unlike anything he had seen before. His chocolate eyes seemed to shine with enthusiasm at recalling the occurrence, his expressions giving just as much energy.

She smiled in wonder at the story, and Tauriel couldn't help but think there was so much light in his smile, like the sun, like the stars, like the moon he was telling her about.

He was an untamed spirit, that much she knew.

They walked around for a bit more after that, and eventually they found themselves drawn to the music that was being played the musicians. Kili was swaying to the beat, and Tauriel found herself humming it under her breath.

“They are quite talented.” She said to him, then stepping forward and putting a few dollars into a hat set out in front of them, which contained various amounts of change from daily passerby.

He made a noise of agreement, and they both listened as the next song began.

A few seconds in, Tauriel suddenly felt a tug on her sleve that came from Kili. She opened her mouth to speak, when she saw his hand draw back quickly. However, he held out his other hand for her, and the lovelest smile she had ever seen was playing on his lips.

“May I have this dance, Tauriel?” He asked.

The doctor found herself stunned, staring at his offered hand. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted to reach out and take it. With the song so light and with him standing there in front of her, looking at her so eager, she knew what she wanted to say.

She already knew what her answer was going to be.

 

* * *

 

“May I have this dance, Tauriel?” Kili asked, holding out his hand and giving her a warm smile.

He left his hand there, hoping she would take it. This sudden urge to ask her- the mood seemed right, and before he could think it through he decided to ask. He was in the mood for dancing and he wanted to dance with her; Tauriel, beautiful Tauriel.

Her own smile she gave back and the soft speaking of her voice made his heart run in circles. “You may.”

She placed her hand in his own and it felt so easy, like it fit. Her hand was smaller than his, but there was still the sense that it fit perfectly within his own.

“Come, my lady.”

Kili gently pulled her along, to a more open space so they wouldn't bump into people. He put his other arm around her waist and looked up at her. It was strange to be the shorter one in this sort of thing.

“Don't step on my feet.” He joked.

“I know how to dance, Kili.” She assured him. “I will try not to.”

He snickered and let the music guide him. He way the song was playing, it was almost like a waltz, though he didn't know how to do that, or any sort of formal dance for that matter. He did what he could manage though, and, likewise, he hoped he didn't step on her feet and ruin this perfect moment.

He had hoped back during their dinner date was to do something to scare her off. Kili was confident, sure, but ever since meeting her, every interaction they had turned him upsidedown and made him very at ease as well. The last thing he wanted was to do indirectly do something stupid to make her leave. He didn't want her to go away.

Especially now in this moment.

He twirled her around, and they danced as one; stepping along to whatever beat the felt was right. It was almost like a slow dance in a waltz, Kili thought, and watching her movements, he was almost mesmerized by them, the light steps of her feet. His thoughts trailed back again to their hands together, feeling warm where they intertwined.

Tauriel is a wonderful dancer, came is conclusion, and he stepped wrong and caught her foot under his for a second.

She let out a soft cry and Kili tensed, yet somehow they continued on with their movements.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked quietly, but with worry.

Tauriel shook her head. “No, I'm fine.”

“I'm, ah, not that good at dancing.”

There was a pause, but she softly laughed and leaned her forehead down against his. Kili closed his eyes and suddenly felt like everything was right. He liked being close to this person he had grown so very fond of in the course of a few weeks. He wanted to be near Tauriel, bask in her presence.

They swayed out to the final notes of the song, and a thought occurred to Kili that he did not speak, but felt it deep in his heart all the same.

 _'I want to stay like this forever.'_ He thought as the song ended and they stood still in each other's embrace.

Kili opened his eyes and stared at her lips, wanting to lean forward and smooch her, but he made no move to.

_'Not yet, give it time...'_

 

* * *

 

They left the festival soon after their little dance in the square, and Tauriel was still slightly tingling from being close to Kili for those few minutes. The feeling of his slightly bigger hand in hers, their bodies swaying and moving as one. She knew he didn't mean to step on her foot, but the concern was appreciated.

They chose to call it a day and it was starting to go into evening. Kili brought up her love of stars again, and she talked about one dream she had where she walked among the stars, how she reached out and watched one dance in her hand. Kili joked she was a star child in a past life. That was a nice daydream thought.

“Then you would be like Orion, you'd be the most skilled archer around.” She continued.

“Even better then Legolas?”

“Maybe.”

Tauriel drove the brunet back to his place, and honestly was quite sad to part ways with him for today.

“We should do this again, sometime.” She said to him as he got out.

“Yeah. I agree completely. Hang that star print someplace nice, 'kay?”

“Yes, of course.”

But then she noticed he had walked around to her side of the car, leaning down to look at her through the window. She rolled it down.

“Yes?” She wondered aloud.

“Um, I'm not very good at this- hmm...” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Something in Tauriel made her heart quicken at the words he spoke. “These few weeks, I've- Or rather, it may have been when I first met you- I mean, look; I had a really great time today, with you, and I... Ah, I'm shit at this.”

Tauriel was confused by his rambling, but her mind dared to hope at what he was implying. “What is it, Kili?”

He took a breath and then he came out with it.

“I like you. You know, really like you. I have for a while.”

She was stunned. So her suspicions were true; Kili did have feelings for her. It all seemed obvious now, from the day he turned up in the hospital. Through those days, their dinner date, and today- it was all so clearly obvious now.

And then, without warning, he leaned through the window to kiss her. Tauriel felt like a firecracker had gone off inside her when their lips met. She reached her hand up to touch his face, but just as quickly, Kili pulled away. Her hand still found his on the door where the window was still down.

“I've been wanting to do that for some time.” Kili said, his voice a bit deeper.

“It was unexpected...” Tauriel was barely managing to form the words. “...but I think I've been waiting for that as well.”

“You're beautiful.” He whispered. “So, um, does this mean that you and me- you know, we're...?”

Tauriel knew what he was trying to say, and she had the answer. “I wouldn't mind that. I also wouldn't mind kissing you again.”

“I would like that again too.”

They were both quiet for a few moments before Tauriel opened the door on her side and he leaned down to kiss her again. It was deeper this time, and when they pulled away, she was satisfied. Kili put his hands in his pockets and stepped back away as Tauriel closed the door. They had to part for now.

“Goodnight, Kili.”

“Yeah. Get home safe.”

As she drove off, Tauriel couldn't help but feel this fleeting sense of happiness. This day and been one of the best she'd experienced in a long time.

 

* * *

 

Kili couldn't get rid of the grin on his face, not even as he walked into the appartment.

“I take it things went well with Tauriel.” Fili inquired when he saw the younger.

“Yeah, they sure did. It was a good day.”

He couldn't stop thinking about Tauriel that night, the ghost of their kiss still clinging to his lips.

That night she dreamt of Tauriel being an astronaut, floating through space, and then changing into something like a spirit. She was all done up in green and white, her long wonderful red hair flowing about. He took her hand and they danced and floated through the stars in a world only they knew.

 

* * *

 

The next day Tauriel finds a purple lilac left for her at the hospital. Attached to it is a simple note addressed to her that says only 'from Kili'.

She smiles and puts it in a vase on her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance scene is inspired by 'Caribbean Blue' by Enya  
> The song playing in Kili and Fili's apartment when Tauriel comes over is 'Under The Milkly Way' by The Church
> 
> The dinner date is based off the dinner my ex took me to back in February for valentines day; to a little pizza shop in Portland called Ottos.
> 
> In flower language, white carnation means 'sweet & lovely'. Purple lilac means 'first emotions of love'
> 
> Everyone at the Shire and Erebor is basically one big family, Kili and Fili are especially close with Merry and Pippin.
> 
> Also if any of you have read my other fic 'Braids', the scene in this where Fili is braiding Kili's hair is what first gave me the idea for that fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Kili and Tauriel are getting closer. Things happen, something bad happens, and confessions are heard. But there is a happy ending in it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished writing this just in time for the holidays. Consider it an x-mas present!
> 
> (note: there is implied sexual content, but since I'm not totally comfortable with/shit at writing smut it's just only little things)
> 
> Thanx to all who've read/commented/left kudos.

Nearly a month passed since their first kiss, and over that time Tauriel and Kili only grew closer to one another. They often spoke by phone because their jobs, mostly Tauriel's, kept them away from each other, but the times they could manage, they remained close and their hands were often intertwined.

Tauriel also became quick friends with Fili, a welcome presence. She knew when she engaged in this relationship she would be seeing the older brother a lot more, especially if she hung out at his place sometimes. The blond supported their relationship gladly and she had quickly learned he would lend a helping hand if need be.

One time she had come over she was greeted to the surprise of Kili answering the door, his face dusted with flour here and there. He started with an “I can explain”, and she found that Fili was in the same state as well, waving to her cheerfully when he saw her. Turns out, Kili had wanted to make Tauriel dinner and he'd asked Fili to help him out. The result was that they'd made a mess of the kitchen and they had tried to open a bag of flour, only to have it explode on them.

By the time they were done explaining, Tauriel was laughing like it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard.

Just as commonly as Tauriel and Kili went out by themselves, there was occasions from time to time when it was her and the brothers hanging out. If one didn't know, they might assume the three to be a group of close friends. That wasn't the case, but they were all on good terms with each other.

There was one night Kili invited her over to play video games with him and Fili. Not being on call for the night, she decided to go over.

When she got to his apartment, Kili answered the door again.

“Aw, hey!” Kili greeted. He leaned forward to kiss her briefly. “Glad you could make it.”

“Your offer seemed like an interesting one to take up.”

“And you're gonna have lots of fun. Come on in; we're getting snacks out.”

He took her hand and guided her in. From over by the kitchen area, she saw Fili walking by with a bowl of popcorn.

“Hello again, Tauriel.” The blond greeted. “I didn't think you would come. I don't mean anything bad by that, it's just... it didn't seem like your thing. You don't meet many doctors interested in video games.”

“Appreciate your honesty, but I've tried my hand at them here and there.” Tauriel smirked. “I had some friends in med. school I'd play with when we had the rare breathing room between studies.”

“I apologize if I offended you with what I said, Taruiel.” Fili said with sincerity.

“You are forgiven.” She assured him.

“I'm glad.” And then he added for joking sake, “Ki would probably try to smack some sense into me otherwise.”

Sitting down in the living room, Tauriel saw that there was a Wii hooked up to a tv. She also noticed the brothers had various snacks and drinks out including what looked like a pizza- assuming that was a pizza box she was looking at- “Have some pizza if you like, it's still fresh and warm.”- Well, that confirmed it. The pizza reminded her of their first date. The doctor took a slice and sat next to Kili on the couch. His brother sat near as well, but in what looked like a giant beanbag chair.

“Fili, what is that you're sitting in?” She asked, curious.

“It's called a 'yogibo', my friend.” He replied. “Comfiest thing you will ever sit it.”

“I didn't notice it before.”

“Probably 'cause he just got it. We've been saving up money for one since they're pricey.”

“So-!” Fili rubbed his hands together. “Tell me, Tauriel, have you ever played 'Super Smash Bros.'?”

She recalled the name. “A few times, yes.”

“Oh, you're in for a treat.” Kili beamed. “We got the newest version.”

Nearby, Fili chuckled. “Let the games begin.”

They began the game and selected their characters- Tauriel decided to go with Meta Knight, though she had never played with this character before. Then again, she hadn't played this game in a long time. She knew she was probably a little rusty with the controls.

And while she did lose the first round, it all came back to her quickly.

“Did I seriously just get taken out by a mini Batman?” Kili exclaimed in a later round.

“Excuse you- that would be me.” Tauriel shot back. Her fingers moving swift on the controls. “And that 'mini Batman' is Meta Knight.”

“You're good at this.” Fili commented, attacking another opponent on screen.

“All's fair in love and war.” Tauriel smirked.

“I'll get you for that one.” Kili vowed.

Later in another round, when they had managed to knock out all the com. players, alliances changed...

“Tauriel, I think we can agree that Kili is the obvious threat.” Fili started.

“What do you think you're playing at?” Kili tried to intervene.

“He's right.” Tauriel agreed. “You're the most powerful player on the field right now.”

“I propose we get rid of Kili, and then it'll be just us to fight.”

“Hey, now just wait a minute-” Kili tried once more.

“Then it's a deal.”

“You got it. Sorry, Kili.”

“What- come on- oh you both are going down.”

In the whole fun spirit of it, Kili tried to fight them off as best he could, but two against one was not the easiest match. It quickly came to an end for Kili.

“Well, shit.” He moaned, leaning back on the couch, controller in his lap. “I wasn't expecting that.”

“Now it's just us.” Fili cast the doctor a confident smile.

“We'll see who wins this.” She replied.

Kili sat back and watched his brother and girlfriend duke it out on the screen. He had to admit, it was interesting, though he was torn between cheering for ether Fili or Tauriel. On an earlier round it had come down between himself and Tauriel, and before that himself and Fili. Now on this perspective it was getting interesting.

At last, it ended.... with Tauriel as winner.

“Nice finishing move there, babe.” Kili said to her, kissing her cheek.

Fili combed a hand back through his hair. “I must admit, that was good. I bow to you, Tauriel.”

They played the game for an hour and a half more, but Tauriel had to leave because she had to be up for a morning shift the next day. Kili said it was okay, understanding the circumstances of her job. She gave Fili a hug and kissed Kili goodbye. Though before she left, she said she enjoyed the game they played and thanked them for inviting her.

Driving back home, Tauriel reflected on it, and she did have a good time. It was a fun night.

 

* * *

 

Tauriel stretched her arms, checking her watch as well. It had seemed like a tiring morning at work, probably because she got up early, and at least now she could take her lunch break. She was getting hungry, and had a sandwich she packed back in her office.

As she was heading back to her office, however, she ran into a familiar face, one holding a flower in his hand.

“Hey, Tauriel!” Kili greeted, smiling ever so brightly. Wow, that smile made his whole face light up. She'd been too busy in the few days following the video game night at Kili's place to really hang out, but she always liked seeing that smile.

She clasped her hands in front of her and tried a smile to best match his. No one could beat his smiles though- playful, kind, confident. “I see you have flowers.”

“I like leaving you flowers.” He beamed. “I was going to drop them off at your office- if this is weird, you can tell me to back off. I know I can be...” He shrugged. “A bit over-affectionate.”

She shook her head and took a step forward. “Your affection is sweet, and the flowers also brighten my day.” She took the flower. “What is it this time?”

“Snapdragon. I thought these orange ones matched your hair. Did you know that the flowers look like skulls when they die?”

“When did you become so knowledgeable on flowers?”

“Well, I... I had a garden growing up.” Kili replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ironic you tell me this in a hospital. It'd be too morbid to keep them here.”

“Yeah, I guess so. It'll thrive better at your place.”

At least it was a thoughtful gesture. “I'll set them in my office for now and take them home with me tonight. By the way, don't you have work today?”

“It's on the way. I wanted to stop by and give these to you first.”

Tauriel checked her watch. Her lunch breaks were only an hour long at most, but she knew Erebor wasn't far. She could take Kili over there and come back within that time frame.

“How about I drop you off at Erebor? I'm on my break right now.” She offered.

“I wouldn't mind. Thanks.” He leaned up to smooch her cheek.

Tauriel said she was going to drop the flower off at her office first and they could be on their way. Kili followed, and as they walked, Tauriel immersed herself in thought.

Kili had been so kind to give her the flower, as he always was. Outside he may appear to be a little bit of a reckless and playful fool, but he was her fool. She had seen his true heart and in their time he always treated her with respect, taking her work into consideration and understanding she was busy a lot. He was kind, adventurous, true, and fun to be around. Tauriel liked that about Kili. Just like she liked his long hair that was sometimes pulled back slightly or with a braid, or the bangs that fell in front of his face, or his brown eyes, or the touch of his hand on her.

Being a doctor, Tauriel had never initially seen the need for such relationships, but when Kili came along, she felt drawn to him. Maybe it was because their first true encounter had been outside the hospital, but the end result was all the same. There was no one else like Kili.

All these thoughts swirled about in her head and coiled around her heart as she put the flower in her office and they walked outside to her car.

Starting up the car and looking over to Kili, into the face of her boyfriend, she wondered what it all meant.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the bell above the front door sounding brought Fili's attention up from the counter he was cleaning. He expected to see some random person, but instead he found Kili... and Tauriel.

“Thanks for giving me a ride, Tauriel.” He heard his little brother say as they stepped through the doorway.

Fili waved a hand in greeting. “Hey you two.”

“Hello, Fili.” Tauriel greeted.

“Keeping my little brother out of trouble?”

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Kili piped up.

“Don't worry; I've got him.” Tauriel then leaned down and kissed the brunet. Fili couldn't help but find it the slightest bit amusing that Tauriel was the taller of them and Kili had inclined his head to reach her when they kissed.

Fili smiled and leaned on the counter. Their height difference in general was adorable.

They briefly exchanged goodbyes and then Tauriel was gone and Kili walked over to Fili.

“You two are cute, you know that?” Fili said.

The brunet huffed and tied his hair back, then joining Fili behind the counter.

Fili approved of Kili's relationship with Tauriel. She was good for him, and clearly made him happy. That in turn, made Fili happy, and he liked seeing them both happy. Kili was his brother, and Fili had become quick friends with Tauriel, as she visited the brother's apartment as much as Kili went over to her place. Fili was sort of the middle man, being Kili's brother and Tauriel now his friend, but he didn't mind, as long as they were both happy.

Later that day, when it came time to close up shop, his uncle came by to help him organize some stuff in the back. Kili had already left, choosing to walk home since he hadn't taken his car, on account of Tauriel bringing him to work and she had to be at the hospital tonight.

“That read haired woman,” Thorin spoke once they were finished. “I've seen her around here a few times with your brother.”

Fili nodded. “Tauriel- The doctor from the hospital.”

“I remember her; the tall woman who tended to your brother.”

“That's her. Kili's been seeing her since shortly following the incident with his leg.”

“I see.” He said, looking surprisingly thoughtful. “What do you think of her?”

“I thank her for caring for Kili when he was ill, for starters. Since then, he's always spoke very highly of Tauriel. Personally, I think she's a good person, and clearly she makes Kili happy. She's a good friend as well.”

“He does appear in merrier spirits lately. As long as he is happy with her.”

“He's so happy it's almost cavity inducing.” Fili joked.

That actually gained a small laugh from Thorin, a rare sight. When Fili was younger, he'd sometime refer to Thorin as the 'serious uncle' of their family.

“Speaking of your brother,” Thorin added. “remind him that we're getting together with Bilbo next week for dinner.”

“Got it.” Then Fili had a thought. “Knowing my brother, if he asks to bring Tauriel, may she come?”

Thorin turned to Fili, looking at him critically. Fili didn't dare say a word, just wait for his uncle to speak regarding this subject.

Finally, he saw a smile. “He may bring her if that's what he wants. I would actually like to get to know Tauriel, thank her properly for helping Kili when he was sick.”

Fili beamed. His younger brother would be very happy to hear this news.

 

* * *

 

One evening, Kili had apparently decided to walk over from work to Tauriel's, and it had begun to rain on his way over. That resulted in the brunet showing up on Tauriel's doorstep, dripping wet because he had no umbrella. Tauriel ushered him inside and fetched him a towel and a spare shirt from her.

“Thanks for the shirt and towel.” Kili said as he stripped off his shirt, dropped it on the floor, and dried his hair off with the towel offered.

Tauriel wrinkled her nose at the wet shirt on the floor and picked it up. She smirked at Kili as she did so, meanwhile, he drew still for a second and smiled widely. She dropped off the wet shirt in the bath and strolled back into the living room. Poor guy had gotten drenched by the rain.

She came back to find Kili pulling the shirt she had given him down over his head. It looked a little big on him.

“You look nice.” She commented.

Kili looked himself over and shrugged. “It's a little big on me, but I like it.”

“I'm taller than you, so that might be why.”

“But I still like it. Mostly because it's yours and smells like you.”

Outside the rain kept falling, echoing on the roof, the wall, the window... Tauriel thought the rain was a nice, relaxing, memorizing sound that she enjoyed. Jazz music played off in the background on her cd player, creating a nice soft kind of atmosphere to pair with the sounds of rain.

“So, I have some good news, if you'll take it.” Kili spoke up while they were seated on her couch.

Tauriel inclined her head. “What might that be?”

“I mentioned how our family gets together with Bilbo and Frodo on occasion. We're having dinner over at Bilbo's place next week, and Fili told me that Thorin said that you can come over with us if you want. If you're available of course.”

Tauriel's lips twitched into a smile. “That would be- what day?”

“Thursday.” Kili answered.

“Hm.” She hummed in thought. “I'll have to check with my schedule, but... if I can, I would like to join you and your family. Oh, Kili I feel so honored.” She leaned forward to Kili and kissed him.

She could see a smile on his face when she pulled away. “I would love for you to have dinner with us, starlight.”

She blinked at him with confusion, but laughed. “Nicknames now?”

“Well, you are as bright as the stars, dear Tauriel.” He said, taking her hand.

Like she had told him, she didn't know if her schedule was going to allow her to go visit Kili's family, but she honestly hoped she could manage it. She felt fortunate to be offered to dine with them.

Tauriel didn't have much of a family. She never knew her father, or at least recalled nothing of him, and her mother had died when she was only 12. At least it was sort of something she had in common with Kili and his brother. He had told her that he didn't remember his father, who died shortly after Kili was born, according to Fili. At least they still had their mother and uncle, and at first Tauriel kind of envied that. At least she had her aunt, a kind woman, when she was growing up, and she did have Legolas, seeing him as a brother, but she missed her mother sometimes. That was what had given her envy at first, but she was glad the brothers had family.

She looked up to Kili to say something, but his eyes had turned away from her, instead looking at their hands, absently moving his thumb over her hand.

“Kili?” She asked, concerned.

He chuckled, though it sounded more like a nervous laugh. “Sorry. It's just... I remembered-” He shook his head. “No, nothing.”

Tauriel carefully moved her hand up Kili's arm in a soothing gesture. “You can tell me, whatever is on your mind.”

Finally, he turned his eyes back to her. There was something in his eyes that bordered on unease, but his shoulders slumped and he gave a sigh.

“The last time I had someone over to have dinner with my family was... was with my ex.” He explained.

“Oh.” Tauriel felt foolish for pressing upon it. “If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to-”

“No, it's okay. I'm not afraid. I won't hide from you.” He pulls on the towel that was still around his neck before he continued. “A couple years back I was dating this guy, and I had him over with my family once.”

Tauriel found herself surprised by this new information. “You're bisexual?”

“Pansexual actually.” He clarified. “I probably should have mentioned that when we started seeing each other.”

“It's alright. I know that saying such a thing can come with a bit of trepidation.” She assured him. “Just so you know, that's just fine by me.”

“Thanks.” He said, then deciding to continue with his story. “Anyway, so I had it pretty good with my ex, but... he grew tired of me, I guess, because one day I get a text saying it's over. I lost contact, but soon after that I saw him with someone else. He never told me an exact reason he left, but it felt like... that I was just a distraction.”

Tauriel just wanted to give him a hug. “Kili...”

“I worried sometimes, and I still worry, that I would do something to screw this all up.”

“Kili.” She put an arm around him. “He was a fool, for hurting you so.”

He relaxed against Tauriel, much to her relief. “Not to worry. You're much better than him anyway. I... I wouldn't give you away for anything.”

Tauriel's hand moved up to cup Kili's face, her fingers brushing over the stubble on his cheeks. “Nor would I.”

This time he moved in to kiss her. She returned it, and he continued to kiss her. It wasn't anything new; a few times they had made out, and it was enjoyed by both of them. Suddenly, it felt different from the other times; deeper and more passionate, mostly from Kili. Tauriel decided to return these affections just as much as he was giving off.

Kili made a noise and slipped his arms around her, roaming across her back. She barely heard the sound of the towel falling from the brunet's shoulders. They broke away for air and Tauriel felt almost drunk on their closeness and kisses. Looking across to Kili, she saw that he was smiling softly.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered, voice low.

Tauriel laughed and they moved closer, returning to their previous kissing. Pressed against each other, Tauriel's arms slung around his shoulders and Kili's hands running down her sides, the doctor felt a warmth bubble up from deep inside her.

Kili dipped his head to kiss her neck, and she let out a breath that sounded like a quiet moan. His lips left her skin and she looked down to Kili.

“Maybe we should move to the bedroom.” She breathed out.

Kili nodded and they stood, still pressed to each other and stumbled back to the bedroom, lucky not to trip on themselves and fall on the floor. Somehow she was able to shut off the cd player on their way.

The minute they sat down on the bed, Tauriel curled her hands in Kili's shirt before trying to lift it over his head. Kili situated himself in her lap, and it wasn't long till they were laying down on the bed and started on getting Taureil's shirt off. Tauriel knew where this was going, but she was okay with this. She welcomed it as they explored each other. She adored him, and he was a bright flame she basked in. So she wanted to know- Tauriel wanted to know all of him.

He handled her with care as they melded together. Later she would of sworn at her climax she saw stars before her eyes, that she and Kili were floating in their void.

 

* * *

 

His eyes were closed, and he could faintly feel his heart finally calming, as if coming down off a high. Well, he had certainly felt like he was floating on a high.

Though Kili had his eyes closed, he lazily combed his fingers through Tauriel's hair, musing her hair more than it already was. She lay next to him, her head on his shoulder. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but he enjoyed cuddles all the same, especially post-sex cuddles. Kili opened his eyes and gazed down at Tauriel, snuggled up against him.

All the same, Kili enjoyed it, and Tauriel seemed to as well. He'd made sure to take care and make sure she was okay throughout, but as long as she had enjoyed it, then he was happy. Her smile and the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips, and her eyes had been shining like stars. Tauriel had been absolutely wonderful.

He angled his head down to kiss her forehead, and at the contact, she stirred against him. Her head moved to be angled at him and her beautiful green eyes fluttered open.

“Did I wake you?” He asked.

“No, I was just resting; still awake, mind you.” Tauriel laughed breathlessly. She sounded as if she was still recovering, or just dwelling in the afterglow like he was. “I must admit, I have... not done that in quite some time.”

“Nether have I.”

“Was I good?” She asked.

“You were amazing, Tauriel.” He gently moved to kiss her, caressing her face.

“You weren't so bad yourself.” She said, almost in a sly manner.

He was a bit out of breath to laugh, but he smiled.

Tauriel was such a gem, a treasure. Everything about her made that clear to him. Kili thought back to what he had told her before, about the last person he had been in a relationship with. Thinking on it, he was much happier with Tauriel than he had been with his ex. She made him happy, so very happy. Kili didn't exactly know how to express those feelings, not yet anyway, but he'd think of something.

Kili buried his face in Tauriel's hair. He'd think of something eventually, because ether way he was going to end up spilling his heart out. He had so much to say, and the feeling of it was strong.

“You silly man.” Tauriel remarked.

He drew his head up. “This is just how I am, and I always feel at ease around you.”

“Now you're trying to be a hopeless romantic.”

“Maybe.” The brunet leaned back and stretched. “Mind if I use the shower?”

“Go ahead, I'll be here waiting for you.”

“I'll be right back, babe.” He didn't want to leave her warm embrace, but it would only be a few minutes he would be gone, and then they could go back to cuddling. Perhaps she might be asleep when he returned.

Now that would be adorable.

 

* * *

 

The morning came, as all mornings do. Tauriel was the first to wake, accustomed to rising early for earlier shifts at the hospital. Coming into consciousness, she noted that she was curled up close to Kili, who appeared to be still lost in sleep. She remembered when she got out of the shower last night after Kili, she discovered he had fallen into sleep, tired out perhaps.

She remembered what they did, and she would admit that last night had been... a good time. Tauriel reached a hand up and brushed her hand over Kili's cheek. He stirred a fraction, but didn't wake. He was so adorable in sleep, especially with his hair disheveled as it was.

She paused and drew her hand back.

Tauriel had never been with anyone like Kili, and maybe it was fate he was brought to the hospital she worked at. For what he was to her, how she felt, it felt like they fit together as one. Though she never thought about it much while she was working, she missed the presence of his hand in hers, savored every kiss and touch. She knew what she was thinking, what her heart was saying.

 _'Do I love you?'_ She wondered as she observed his sleeping face. _'Is this what it feels like?'_

Tauriel didn't know for sure... yet.

Ether way, she reluctantly got up and went to shower for the day, and then make breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 _The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming.  
_ _My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_

Kili heard music faintly as he woke, heard someone singing, though his sleepy mind could barely pick up the words. He swore he's heard this voice before somewhere.

Kili stretched about and realized he wasn't in his bed back at the apartment, he was in Tauriel's. It wasn't a surprise to him, since he had spent a night once or twice over with her. Noticing, he thought back to last night- ah, he remembered what had happened. He could help but smile at the memory and then sink back down into the sheets.

But then he wondered where Tauriel might be, and while he is comfortable in bed, he decides to get up and search for his girlfriend.

Out of the bedroom he smells something delicious and passes the radio/cd player on his way to find out what it is he's smelling. He glances at it and sees the cd case lying on the top. Frank Sinatra- of course, that's how he knows this music.

Turning back on course, he comes over to the kitchen to see Tauriel moving something onto a plate. Pancakes? Oh man...

The slight tilt of her head towards the plate caused her to catch his eyes. There was the sound of her setting something down, and then she turned to face him, her long hair moving in a fluid motion. Kili swallowed, sure his heart skipped a beat. “Good morning, Kili.”

He saw that she was wearing something looking like a combo of a tanktop and a dress (was that even a thing? Apparently). It was black and had a simple anchor on the front for its design. He could see grey shorts just barely peaking out from out under the hem. Kili thought that in the morning sun Tauriel looked adorable.

She smiled and turned back to whatever she had been doing. “I thought I would make you breakfast.”

Aw, now she was making him melt. “Have I ever told you how much of a gift you are?”

She chuckled. “You're sweet.”

Kili walked up to Tauriel and hugged her from behind, nuzzling her back. She was warm and smelled like the pancakes she was cooking, along with whatever else was on the stove.

After a moment, listening to the music still playing in the background, he spoke again. “Frank Sinatra, huh?”

“Great voice.” The doctor replied. “My aunt was a fan.”

“That where you got your taste in Jazz music?”

She nodded. “Baroque too. My father and mother died when I was young, and... my aunt was all I had growing up. I have little family.” Tauriel sighed and Kili felt a bit sad for her. “That is why I felt so happy to be offered to have dinner with your family.”

He understood, and now he was glad he had given her the offer if it had this effect. He was glad to make her happy. She made Kili happy in general. Half asleep as he was, he thought of how fortunate to have her. He thought of Tauriel to be like a star she would talk about, and here it was like he was holding one. When they first met in the hospital he secretly thought her to be like an angel. Something had been starting to dawn on him last night after their little fling, and he was still thinking about it. He knew why she made his heart swell with happiness and melt at the same time.

 _'I know, but I don't know how to say it yet.'_ He thought.

“My family will welcome you.” Kili said instead, but all sincere.

“Again, I must check with my schedule,” Tauriel reminded him. “but I hope I can come.”

“It's okay if you can't, but I hope so too.” He pressed his head affectionately against her back again. “Food smells good.”

She laughed- a welcome warm sound for morning.

 

* * *

 

> **{Tauriel}** Kili, answer this when you are available.
> 
> **{Kili}** hey  <3 what's up?
> 
> **{Tauriel}** I checked with my schedule, and I'm free Thursday night. If the offer still stands, I would be delighted to join your family for dinner.
> 
> **{Kili}** of course you're still invited! they're all a friendly bunch, even uncle!
> 
> **{Tauriel}** I guess that means I will be meeting Thorin again.
> 
> **{Kili}** you don't have to worry. besides Bilbo and Frodo will be there too.
> 
> **{Tauriel}** They're your family- I'm only anxious.
> 
> **{Kili}** it'll be okay.
> 
> **{Tauriel}** Promise?
> 
> **{Kili}** I promise, starlight.

 

* * *

 

Kili smiled to himself again at the text he received yesterday from Tauriel, and the brief conversation that followed. He was absolutely delighted to hear she'd be able to join him and the others for dinner.

“Judging from the smile, I'm guessing that means Tauriel will be joining us for dinner tomorrow.” Fili observed, leaning over his shoulder.

“She said her schedule frees her up for tomorrow night.” Kili playfully shrugged his brother off. He was glad he could give this to Tauriel, since she barely had anyone for a family.

“Uncle said he would like to get to know Tauriel.”

“What?” Kili laughed. “Our uncle Thorin?”

“This is a good thing I take it as a sign he approves of your relationship with her.”

“That can only mean tomorrow night will be interesting.” He put his phone in his pocket. “Let's finish cleaning up and get out of here.”

Tonight both brothers were alone at the coffee shop closing up for the night. Everyone had gone off back to wherever they came from and the day came to a close. Fili and Kili took some extra time to restock and clean the place up before locking up. It wasn't a big deal, but it was much better when they were working side by side.

At last they killed the lights and locked the doors. The air outside was a pleasant mild temperature, such which came with the approaching fall season. Soon the leaves would be changing color. Kili felt warm just fantising about how lovely Taruiel's hair would look against the fall leaves, matching even.

“Remember, you're opening tomorrow.” Kili said to Fili. “You've got the morning shift.”

“Wouldn't forget it.” He was smiling as they walked to Kili's car- it had been the brunet's turn to drive them to work- but then Fili stilled, suddenly putting out an arm in front of his brother.

Kili felt unease stir in his gut. “What is it, Fi?”

Fili glanced behind them, and then scanned the area around them. He turned slightly to something that caught his eye. Kili followed the older brother's gaze and saw what he was looking for.

“We got company.”

 

* * *

 

The night had started out quietly enough when Tauriel went on her shift. Though soon after the sun went down she had to deal with new patients brought in by one mess of a car accident. As if it hadn't already been enough of a long day.

She slipped back into her office for a moment to catch her breath, and she spotted the flower in the vase she kept there. The lilac that had been first left for her had since died out, but now they had been replaced by a rose as an apology for the snapdragon, which she kept at her place. That was all on Kili's part. He'd left her quite a few flowers since the first time. It made Tauriel smile to herself.

She had faced plenty of long nights before, she could certainly get through this one. And when she was done here, she could complain about it to Kili if she wanted. He'd laugh and praise her for getting through a tough shift.

Speaking of which, she hadn't heard from him today at all. Usually he'd text her and ask how her day was. She had grown used to it since and now found it quite endearing that he'd ask. He said it was because he knew how stressful her job could get and if she was having a bad day he'd be there to comfort her, stay up all night to talk to her if that was the case.

She checked her phone again; still nothing new, but that was okay. He was probably busy at work, it was nothing to concern herself over. The dinner she was supposed to attend with him with his family was tomorrow too, so it was something to look forward to.

Tauriel reached out and brushed her fingers against the petals. Then she went on her way again.

 _'I need a coffee'_ She thought first, and decided she would do that.

She decided to head down to the little cafe to get a coffee. At least then she might have a bit of energy to get her through the night. Going on her way, the doctor noticed things were starting to quiet down again, slowing into a steady trickle of activity. To her nights seemed to be more active than the day, or at least they had in her own time. This calm moment was only a respite to anything that may come after. There were only a couple more hours left in her shift, but as long as she could help people, then it was well fulfilled.

Continuing, as she passed by one room, she glanced slightly in that direction out of habit. However, that was enough for her to pause a step later, standing still in the hall.

She hadn't known at first, but her brain caught up to her in a signal of recognition. Tauriel's eyes had caught sight of someone familiar in that room when she passed by in the brief moment, causing her to stop in her tracks. Slowly she turned, looking back to that open door behind her.

The face she caught in the glance when she passed by registered as someone she knew and with an anxious feeling she double-tracked back to the doorway, hoping she was wrong.

She was not wrong.

“Fili.” She softly exclaimed as she went in the room, quickly crossing the distance to the blond's bed.

Her friend's hair was a disheveled mess, one of his braids undone, but that didn't stop her from noticing the bandages there on his head, or the fact his arm was in a sling. Given by the bruise forming under his eye, as if someone had punched him in the face, he looked like he'd been in a fight.

She had seen these kinds of injuries before, but truly, it made Tauriel grimace, perhaps from the shock of seeing a friend in this kind of state.

Catching the attention of the blond, Fili turned his head to her, though looking pained. “Tauriel?”

“What happened to you?” She asked.

Fili blinked at her and opened his mouth to say something, an explanation maybe, but his blue eyes closed and he let out a hiss of pain.

Tauriel was on him in an instant, checking his vitals. “How bad were you hurt?”

Fili breathed out a long sigh. “Bump to the head, sprained arm, shoulder's busted, and I might have cracked a rib.” When she looked back down at him, Fili was looking up at her. “Two guys showed up at Erebor- We know them.”

“Who where they?”

“Azog and Bolg. Thugs who stupidly thought we'd know something about the Arkenstone.”

“Arkenstone?” Tauriel had remembered Kili telling her something about a gem called that. Said it was an heirloom of the family.

“Heirloom. It belongs to our family, but...” He paused to take in another breath, working around pain. “But it was stolen long ago by a man named Smaug. Thorin told me and Kili stories of this, and we both know it. The Arkenstone was never recovered. We don't know where it is, though recently Thorin received information about its possible location. We've dealt with Azog and Bolg before, who only want it for themselves because it's a valuable gem. It's ours by right!”

His exclamation caused him to gasp out in pain and Tauriel shushed him, trying to get him to relax as to not aggravate his injuries.

“What happened then?” She asked.

“I'm not sure how they found out, but Azog and Bolg tried to get the information out of us. How could we know- it was taken before me and Kili were born. Still, I told them even if we knew, we weren't going to tell them. There was no way we were going to let them have the Arkenstone. After that, they came at us and- long story short I got my ass kicked. A passerby witnessed it and called paramedics. when the cowards ran.”

“You lost badly if you're hurt so.” Tauriel added. “Where's your brother? Did he not come with you? He must be worried sick.”

Fili's face turned a tad fearful. “Kili? I... I don't know. He was with me- Oh no, Kili...!”

Before Tauriel could respond, Fili tried to move forward to rise from the bed. Tauriel stopped him before he could try anything further that might worsen his injuries. Yet, there was an anxiety in her heart at the mention of Kili. She had thought he would be somewhere around here, waiting impatiently to know what happened to his brother, which had prompted her to ask, but... If he'd been in that mess with Fili- But Kili was resourceful, he was fine... right?

But that she didn't even know. She hadn't heard from Kili today.

Biting her lip, Tauriel focused back on Fili. “You cannot get up right now, not with your injuries. I will look for Kili.”

“You will? I told him to run, but... you know how stubborn he is.”

“Yes, I will seek him out.”

He collapsed back against the pillow. The doctor saw one hand clenching the sheets. Fili must be distressed not knowing what happened to the younger. “Please find Kili.”

Tauriel reached for Fili's hand and squeezed it gently. “I promise.”

After making sure Fili was situated comfortably, she left the room. At least he wasn't in any life-threatening condition, but it was Kili she worried about. She glanced around quickly before taking out her phone and dialing Kili's number. He didn't pick up.

That didn't help matters.

Shaking her head and putting her cell phone back in her pocket, her pager chose to go off at that moment. She was needed elsewhere right away.

The search for Kili would have to wait. He was probably fine, at least she hoped. With a heavy and reluctant sigh, she steeled herself and answered the call of her own job.

A floor down, she met with one of her co-workers who had paged her- Alison, she remembers, a doctor from the E.R.

“I hope you know I'm not a surgeon.” Tauriel answered to the other. “I usually don't work in E.R. ether.”

“We just need your help with this one that was brought in.” She answered. She nodded and followed. If they needed an extra hand, she was more than willing to help out. She knew there were times that they could get overwhelmed. Maybe there had been another car accident somewhere.

Tauriel joined Alison and a couple others and took a look at their patient, mentally prepping herself for whatever they were dealing with. “All right, what do we...”

But she trailed off. Her mouth went dry and her heart dropped.

The person she was looking down upon- She was looking down at Kili. It was Kili lying on the table.

His face with closed eyes showed he was not conscious and was dusted with dirt and blood- from a wound on his forehead and from his nose. Hair tussled and bruising visible on his skin like his brother. There was also blood on the knuckles of his hands and on his clothes, though for the latter Tauriel could not tell if it was from any wounds on Kili right away- the sight of it made her sick.

The doctor was frozen, her eyes locked at the unconscious form of her boyfriend. All she could do was stare. She had promised Fili she would find him, and she had, but...

Of course he hadn't listened to his brother and ran away, of course he stayed, of course he had to go and get himself hurt...

Of course the reason she couldn't get him on the phone is because he had ended up here.

Tauriel sucked in a sharp intake of air, and took a step back. She didn't want to look at the blood dried on Kili's face.

“Tauriel?” Alison asked.

She turned away. If this had been anyone else she would have gotten right to work, but this... this was the man she was in a relationship with. She wasn't the best person to ask for this.

“I can't.” She said at last. It was her own logical reasoning that won out. “He's my boyfriend.”

Alison looked sympatheticly at her and nodded. “I understand. Go clear your head. We'll do what we can for him and I'll keep you updated.”

Tauriel felt numb as she nodded and walked out of the room, trying so hard not to rush back in or glance back at Kili. Her heart may be saying 'help him; save him!' but she wasn't the right person to be getting involved with this. What if she had gone back, and ended up screwing up and making a mistake because she let her mind be clouded by her emotions?

No, she wasn't heartless, but she needed to take a step back.

Still she felt numb.

It was like an automatic when she reached for her phone again, finding an emptier hallway. She dialed a number that was not Kili's.

“Legolas?” Her friend picked up on the other side, asking if she was alright. Must've noticed the tone in her voice. “I'm not sure... could you come down here? I could... use someone to talk to for a moment.”

 

* * *

 

While she waited, she busied herself with getting in touch with the brothers uncle, Thorin. She wasn't sure whether he had been involved as well, but taking in fact she hadn't seen him anywhere about the hospital, she assumed that he didn't yet know. That or he did and was on his way.

When Tauriel finally was able to reach Thorin, she learned that he had not found out yet. She informed him that she had first found Fili, who explained the incident, and that from what she could tell he was okay. And the question turned to Kili.

She curled her hand into a fist. “I'm not certain. I... I saw him briefly, but...” How could she answer? Kili wasn't dead, as far as she knew, but she feared the next time she asked the answer wouldn't be good. “The doctors in the E.R. were working on him last time I saw. I was rushed off to help with another patient and haven't heard about him since.”

The last part was a lie, but she was worried about what might have been said if she have instead told she didn't want her emotions to cloud her judgment.

Thorin said he would be on his way as soon as possible, and then- “Look after my nephews.”

That surprised Tauriel, and that was the last she heard from Thorin. The line went dead.

After she made that call she sat down in a chair, trying not to break into tears. Legolas showed up and she went to meet him. When she found him, he stood from a chair he had been sitting in and his expression turned sober.

“I came as soon as I could.” He said quietly. She walked over to him without a word. “Are you alright, Tauriel?”

She tried to form some word, but she crumpled and rested her head against Legolas.

“It's Kili.” She whispered, voice cracking.

Legolas put his arms around her and held her close. “I feared such from how you sounded on the phone.” He lead her back to sit in the chairs. “What happened?”

“Two men showed up at Erebor trying to get information on something from Fili and Kili. There was a fight... Fili told him to leave, but apparently Kili got involved as well.” She hugged her friend tight. “Fili's okay, but Kili...”

A moment of silence passed between them, and then she heard a whisper from Legolas. “It's going to be okay, Tauriel.”

“What if it isn't?”

“It will be okay.”

“Excuse me?” A voice asked, looking up, Tauriel saw standing a few feet away from them was Bilbo. She remembered him as the shorter man she'd seen accompanying Thorin when Kili was in about his leg. “You're Tauriel aren't you.”

She wiped at her eyes. “Mr. Baggins, yes?”

He nodded. “I was hoping I'd run into you, but I am sorry for intruding on you. I take it you know about Kili and Fili as well.”

“I saw Fili earlier, but... Kili...”

“I know.” Bilbo sat in a chair next to them. “Kili called me and said something had happened, and that Fili had been taken to the hospital. I went to pick him up and take him here, but I didn't know he had been hurt as well. In any case it ends up with us here. I had been so worried about him I accidentally had left my phone in the car after parking it. I called Thorin after retrieving it but you'd already informed him from what I heard.”

At least Bilbo had found Kili. Tauriel didn't want to think about what might have happened otherwise.

“I will not lie to you,” She composed herself, to keep herself from falling apart. “I do not know if he's going to be alright.”

“But he will be.” Legolas assured again. “Have faith.”

“Your friend is right.” Bilbo agreed. “I have known the brothers for quite some time, and they both have strong will. Kili is the more stubborn one. We must keep faith everything will work out.”

She sniffled. “Are you always so optimistic?”

Bilbo gave her a smile. “I'm just someone who likes to believe in hope, even in the darkest of times. At the very least, here you are for them both, and that's a good thing, especially with Kili. You are his star in the sky.”

Tauriel was slightly confused. “I'm not sure what you mean.”

“Kili speaks highly of you, compared you to a bright star in the night sky. He cares a lot for you, and he's got so much love in his heart for you, and though this is the second time we've met, Kili is like family to me and I approve of his choice.”

“Thank you, Mr. Baggins.” Somehow she was able to smile. Then her pager went off again and she sighed. “More work. I... I don't know if-”

“You can.” Legolas said. “There are people here who need you. I know it's difficult, but ease your thoughts of Kili. Distract yourself for a bit, and take a moment to clear your head. I can stay with Mr. Baggins and wait for any word on Kili.”

Tauriel pursed her lips. “Do you not mind?”

“No. Anything for my little sister.”

They were not related, yet she always felt better when he called her that.

A phone rang and it was one belonging to Legolas. One narrowed gaze at the phone was all it took for Tauriel to guess who it was.

“Your father?”

“It's nothing. I'll be right back.” Legolas stood and walked off, hearing his voice switch over to Gaelic as he answered the phone. She had always known him to commonly speak that language with his father, since it was one he grew up with.

“I'm sure he'll be fine company.” Bilbo said, a smile still on his face. Ever cheerful. “A friend of yours I imagine.”

“Legolas.” Tauriel said. “An old friend. I'm sure you two will get along.”

“We'll see. Now get going, and we'll be here to tell you if anything comes up.”

Somehow Tauriel felt like she could breathe a little bit easier, though worry about Kili weighed on her. However, Bilbo had a point. She knew Kili was strong, and all she could do until she heard otherwise was keep hope.

 

* * *

 

At least Tauriel had calmed down enough to resume her work. For that Legolas was grateful. He kept his word and waited with Bilbo to hear anything more about Kili on her behalf. He'd already had enough from dealing with his father for suddenly leaving in the middle of dinner because Tauriel had called him sounding upset, but he would do this small favor for Tauriel.

Finally, upon hearing Kili had been tended to and moved to another room, the two made their way there. Presumably from what was said, he was out of danger, but Legolas knew things could turn for the worst in an instant. It reminded him too much of when he lost his mother.

Bilbo's phone beeped and he left to go get Thorin, who had arrived at that moment. Legolas didn't know who this fellow was, but the shorter man explained that he was the uncle of Kili and Fili. When Bilbo left, Legolas lingered in the doorway for a minute then stepped inside. He winced slightly at the sight of Kili, but approached him, pausing at his side to scan over his injuries, of those that he could see.

“I am not sure what happened,” He began. “but you gave Tauriel a scare. Your brother too, no doubt.” Awkwardly, he put a hand on the brunet's shoulder. The last time he had seen Kili they were trying to outdo each other at archery- he was smiling with obnoxious confidence- and now he was lying here in such horrible condition.

“She is fond of you, you know. I fear if something were to happen to you know it would pain her greatly. But I can see you care for her just as much.”

He wondered if Kili could hear him. The logical part of him doubted that, but the other wanted to believe somehow Kili could.

“For her sake,” Legolas gently squeezed his shoulder. “I pray you wake soon.”

 

* * *

 

He doesn't remember the pain at first, but then it all comes back to him, first slowly then all at once, then slowing to dull.

There is a cold white ceiling when he finally manages to open his eyes. He's seen it before.

 _'I'm in a hospital.'_ Kili thinks. _'I've been here before._ _'_

He thinks back to before, when he hurt his leg and then the injury got infected and Fili brought him here. It was here he had seen Tauriel again after he first met her in the music store. It all seemed so much like that time, almost like the time that had passed with her was... like a dream.

What if it was?

 _'Does this mean it was just a dream?_ _Did I dream the past couple weeks-_ _no, month or so_ _?_ _'_ He closes his eyes again. It's the same setting, and he feels just as poorly as he did before. He wouldn't be surprised if he had dreamed his time with Tauriel, the doctor who had captured his heart, but if that was the case it was greatly disappointing. But it was so vivid and felt so real... it could be the anesthetics in his system talking. The thought lingered still. _'It must have been a dream. Tauriel is far away from me._ _A beautiful woman who walks in starlight._ _'_

But when he opens his eyes again, red catches in the corner of his eye, the red of the woman he knows... and loves.

Hopeful, Kili turns his head as much as he can to the side, and there he sees who he had been hoping to see. Tauriel looks to be asleep in a chair by his side, remaining close but not far from him.

He hadn't been dreaming. She's here. Oh how much of a fool he was to think she was a dream! Every laugh, every touch, every kiss- indeed Kili was a fool to doubt!

“Tauriel...” He musters, trying to speak loud enough to catch her attention.

It works and she stirs with confusion, jolting to life a second later and rising from her chair. The quick step to his side is only a step or two.

“Kili! You're awake!” She was quiet, but he could hear the relief in her words none the less.

He reached for her hand, showing a tired smile on his face. “I'm here, my starlight.”

“Are you... Does it hurt anywhere?” Tauriel asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

The brunet took a moment to catalog the state he was in. It wasn't his leg that really hurt, but he did feel like he'd been kicked in the stomach once or twice. He looked down at his hands and saw they were bandaged up to the nuckle. At attempting to move to sit up better, he felt a twinge in his side and collapsed back down. Tauriel hovered over him, worriedly.

“My body aches all over.” Kili moaned. “My leg feels like someone twisted it.”

“Probably because it is; ironically the same leg that put you here the first time.”

“Yeah, it is ironic. What happened?”

“There was a fight involving two men named Azog and Bolg.” She explained. “You've been hurt badly and gave me a scare.”

“A fight?” He searched his memories for an answer. “Oh, yes... I remember now.”

Two dirtbags who came asking about the Arkenstone- as if he would allow them such precious information, if there was any he had at all. He remembers fighting, and his hands hurting, and a flash of-

The pull in his side returned. “I think they got me.”

“One of them must've had a knife, because something knicked you in the side. It wasn't too bad, thank God.”

Kili did remember something like a knife, a brief burning pain. He didn't take notice of it till his adrenaline started to fade down. He'd tore off part of his shirt and pressed it to the wound as best he could.

“Your brother filled me in on what happened, as well as Mr. Baggins, who you reportedly called.”

The mention of his brother brought the memory of it into full focus. Fili had been the first to strike, and he had told Kili to run, but he would not leave his brother. He remembered calling Bilbo, wanting to find Fili because-

“Fi- Fili!” He exclaimed. “Where is here?”

“Ugh, keep it down, I'm right here.” A tired voice rose from the other side of him. Kili turned his head, and as much of his body as he could, to see Fili in a bed beside him. The blond had propped himself up on his elbows and there was a tiny smile on his lips.

“Fili, you're alright!” Kili cried out in joy, though the bandages around his head were concerning.

“Of course I am.” He replied. “You're the one I was worried about, but now I can rest easy.”

“I arranged to have you two to be in the same room.” Tauriel spoke up. Kili turned his head back to her.”

“Tauriel... Thank you.”

She smiled. “Your uncle and Mr. Baggins have been by already, but you two were asleep. They're glad you're okay. Legolas also was here earlier- you don't know him, Fili- and wanted me to tell you both that he hopes you recover. Just as well there's been a police report filed, so I don't think you'll have to worry about those two men you hurt you, but you'll have to talk to police when you're feeling better.”

“Music to my ears.” Fili said, laying back down.

Kili smiled at him, then looked back to Tauriel. “I'm glad you're here Tauriel, though... I'm afraid this might push dinner with the family back to a later date.”

“You just need to focus on getting better.” She urged.

“I was looking forward to it, honestly...” He was, but they could always reschedule.

Tauriel sighed, her face set cold and serious. “You are reckless.”

Against better judgment he rolled his eye. “Mum says that a lot.”

“It's noble you tried to help your brother like you did,” The serious expression melted into concern. “but please don't scare me like that again.”

Oh no, he didn't want to see Tauriel sad. He folded his hands over his lap, thinking about what he could do. “I know I am, and I'm sorry that caused you to be frightened for my well-being.”

Her eyes cast off to the side before their hands parted, she took the chair she was sitting in, and drew it up to Kili's bedside. “I was frightened; when I found you, wondering if you were going to be okay. Your injuries looked...” She trailed off. “I am a doctor. I have seen many a patient and many an injury or sickness, but seeing you prone and inured so badly, I was scared.”

“But I'm here now, Tauriel.” He pointed out. How he just wanted to kiss her and say he was fine now that his brother was safe and she was here.

There was something else that lingered however, something stronger.

“I will not leave you so easily.” He reached out for her hand again to take. The doctor gently grasped his hand. “You see, that's because I've figured it out, and I should tell you.”

Something that gave those words confidence, something he now knew with certainty. It was something he had been planning to tell her tomorrow when they had a quiet moment alone, but now, he wanted to tell her; all he felt, what he could not hold back any longer.

Tauriel had froze, her hand going slack in his. “Kili?”

“I know how I feel- I am not afraid. I wish it was under better circumstances though.” He tried to give a laugh, but it wasn't helping. Alright, just out with it then.

“What are you saying?”

“That... I love you, Tauriel.”

He could visibly see the doctor's eyes widen, and he worried that maybe it was too soon to confess his love for Tauriel. He let out a breath, nervous, when she didn't respond. Was it okay to say that when they've only been together for a little over a month? What if she didn't return his feelings? Shit, now he's fucked up big time. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Desperate for an answer, he gathered his voice.

“I'm sorry if it was foolish to say, but I could not deny it further.” He muttered.

Slowly, Kili felt her hand curl around his, and he found her leaning closer. There was a tension between them waiting to be broken, waiting for someone to speak first.

Then Tauriel spoke in the softest voice he had ever heard.

“I love you too.”

She kissed him, and suddenly his body didn't feel like it hurt so much anymore. His heart soared and he brought his arms up around Tauriel, letting the love he felt for her seep in.

“About time.” He could hear Fili say from beside him, but he didn't care.

Kili loved Tauriel, and despite it being under the circumstances of him lying in a hospital bed- much like a cliche- just the simple return was all he could hope for.

 

* * *

 

A week and a half later, after the brothers were released from the hospital, the dinner that was supposed to happen was back on.

Tauriel was still a bit nervous about this dinner, but she felt better with Kili's hand in hers.

Both he and Fili had recovered without complication, though the older blond's ribs were still healing. She was glad to see them both well, Kili especially. That night had her on edge, but she had no need to worry now. She felt more happy than ever now... so much after Kili had confessed his love, confirmed the feelings that Tauriel had been pondering.

One of the first people she reconized was Frodo, who greeted them at the door. The young lad hugged Kili and Fili, glad to see them well. When the brothers were still recovering in the hospital, Frodo had been among some to visit, along with Merry and Pippin, who she had met at the Shire, and another named Sam. She saw Bilbo and Thorin a few times as well, and even Legolas stopped by once- Kili was eager to challenge him to a rematch when he could.

Tauriel volunteered to help Bilbo finish some of the cooking while Kili and Fili relaxed and talked with Frodo. As they were setting the table, there was a knock at the door.

Bilbo chuckled. “That would be Thorin. He's always late.”

Much to her delight, she engaged in casual conversation with Thorin throughout the dinner. She was nervous about talking to the man that clearly was beloved among them all, but she realized she had nothing to fear.

She felt at home.

“Are you enjoying your meal?” Kili asked her.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I am. Thank you for this.”

“Anything for you, love.”

That was new, but she embraced it.

She would thank them for allowing her to come over, but truly, she loved the fact that she was here, with Kili, having a place with him.

And she would continue to love every moment with Kili.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I love being Meta Knight when playing Super Smash Bros. and I did get called batman once for that.
> 
> Sanpdragon means 'graciousness' (though it can also mean deception), and they do look like skulls when they die!
> 
> I was looking up Jazz music at some point, and found this cool album called In The Moment, from Makaya McCraven, so imagine the jazz music that's playing in Tauriel's home at the scene when Kili comes over is that.
> 
> The song playing when Kili wakes up in Tauriel's bed is Moonlight Serenade, by Frank Sinatra.
> 
> The tail end of the scene in Tauriel's home was initially set written while listening to Pig Powder, by God Is An Astronaut, but when reworking it and into the next scene, the song Fragile (by the same band) served as inspiration.


End file.
